Chaos Remix
by Bacon Powder
Summary: Percy Jackson betrayed by his friends and family now is living under a false identity but when Nico finds him Percy is forced to work with Camp Half-Blood and the chaos army also the only way to win this war is for Percy to master something that terrifies him the most... *takes place after TLO*
1. straight to Hades

Percy P.O.V  
It was a normal day in the underworld. Or at least as normal as things get when it comes to the underworld. Yes the underworld I know you would probably think that I'm crazy and send me to the nearest mental hospital. At first when I was told this I didn't believe in one bit of it. But the fact is there is more to life than most mortals know. Like demigods for example half mortal half god. All demigods have adhd. They also give off a scent that usually attracts monsters to them. I'm not talking about odor problems I'm talking about how they give off a scent that only monsters can sniff out. If you're a child of the big three than you give off a scent that attracts a lot more monsters than usual. Well I'm a child of the bid three (lucky me). A child of Poseidon to be exact. How is that possible you may ask? Well there comes a time when a mortal and a god sit down and... You know what? Let's just continue.  
Nico Di Angelo is a child of Hades and invited me to come down to the underworld. Naturally anyone would admittedly refuse this offer but when I refused Nico literally hugged on to my leg like glue and anchored me to the floor begging me to go. I tolerated it for a half hour when I decided to agree mainly because I could feel my leg go numb. It must be pretty boring in the underworld for Nico to do something this humiliating. I packed my stuff getting ready to meet Nico in Hade's throne room. I was supposed to be gone a week later but Nico finished his things up early and was ready to put me back at camp half blood. There I can go meet my fabulous girl friend Annabeth Chase (A.N: I want to point out that I feel much deserved writing the romance parts down) she was the best girlfriend a guy could ask for. Basically she's my wise girl and I'm her seaweed brain. I was walking down the hallway leading to Hades throne when I heard:  
"Son we have to keep this a secret." Lord Hades said. Me being adhd and all I decided to listen in on the conversation.  
"What do you mean father" A voice said that I instantly recognize as Nico he was trying to sound innocent.  
"Don't lie to me son I know you know how to escape from the gods." Said Hades. Whoa this got a whole lot more interesting.  
"You mean how in order to escape you have to think your something else?" Nico asked.  
So that's the secret huh? Well the most complex questions often have the easiest answer.  
"Yes and I appreciate if you don't say it out loud like the world's most obvious thing." Hades said.  
At this point I decided to walk in. I got a glare at Hades as if he knew I was eavesdropping. Considering he's a god he probably did knew... Sadly my suspicions were right.  
"Ready to go Percy?" Nico asked.  
"Actually son I want to have a little chat with Jackson here alone before you go I'll put him back at camp half blood." Said Hades at this point my heart was pumping as fast as a marathon runner can run.  
"Okay?" Nico said though it was more of a question then a reply. With that Nico left for camp half blood. I really wish he didn't left.  
"Perseus Jackson." Hades said. Oh no this is bad he used my full name. Normally I would aspect this from the gods but his voice made my fears go up. "I know you listened to my conversation with Nico. I would blast you to bits but I don't need another war with Poseidon. So I'm going to make you swear on the River Styx you won't tell anyone this conversation."  
I nodded and said: "I swear I won't tell anyone or anything about this conversation." Even though we were in the underworld I swore I heard thunder in the distance.  
"Good" Hades said. And with that he blasted me to camp half blood.  
Camp half blood, long island, still Percy's P.O.V  
I awoke on the shore of the beach behind a bush. I got up and quickly notice my jerk brother Joe (A.N I know, I know weird name but I needed to think of something). Let me explain Joe He's a jerk and has a ego the size of Olympus. He framed me for stuff and now my only friend is Nico. That's also partly why I joined Nico to the under world. I noticed he was kissing a blond girl who looked familiar. Once they stopped kissing I saw it was Annabeth my heart felt like someone stabbed it ran it over with a truck and burnt alive. I noticed Joe was going to go for more than just kissing... **(A.N OH GOD I FEEL SO DIRTY NOW)** That's when I came to stop it.  
"ANNABETH!" I screamed instantly they looked at me. Annabeth looked at the point of tears in her eyes while Joe just looked satisfied. I also saw most of the campers coming to us with Chiron but I didn't care. Once they saw what happened they all looked guilty. I now knew what was going on. They knew about this but didn't tell me. I pointed a finger at them both while looking at the campers. "You knew about this!" I said in a voice I didn't know I had.  
"P-Percy I thought you weren't supposed to be here until next week." Annabeth said.  
"Nico finished early. That still doesn't explain why the Hades why are you kissing that my half brother." I explained in a voice that anyone can easily identify as madder than Hades.  
"Hey don't talk to my girlfriend like that!" Joe said.  
I walked up to him and punched him so hard I caused a crack at his skull. The crack wasn't threatening enough to cause any brain damage. That was due to the fact that Percy was so mad that if he missed the point he meant to hit my two centimeters.  
"SHUT UP I HOPE YOU GO TO HADES YOU BASTARD!" (Mind the swearing) I screamed at the top of my lounges with as much venom in my voice I can muster even though he's knocked out. With that I ran to the camps store to go buy something I didn't think I would ever buy.  
As I walked in I noticed Conner (or was it Travis?) on the counter.  
"Welcome back Percy it's me Conner encase you wondering." Conner said He immediately noticed my expression. "What's with the sad face? You need a prank at your cabin to cheer you up?"  
"You can do whatever you want with my cabin for all I care just get me a potion that erases your memory for the next five years." I replied a little harsher than I intended. Oh well I gave him my entire back mortal cash and drachmas I had. I forgot to mention Nico also gave me a bucket load of drachmas for going to the underworld with him. "Keep the change and also is it too hard to ask for you guys to start wearing name tags?"  
Conner's expression on his face would have made Percy laugh if it weren't for the situation at hand.  
"a-ah sure I'll get it to you buy tomorrow." Conner said still surprised of the large amount of cash he got.  
I nodded and left. I walked back to the cabin staying up the whole night staring at the ceiling I eventually wrote a letter:  
_Dear, everyone (expect Joe)_  
_ I had a good time at camp half blood but the recent events I can_  
_ Not excuse. So I'm leaving. Do not bother attempting to find me mainly because I have a secret to escaping the gods them self's. So good bye and enjoy kissing up to Joe._  
_ With hate,_  
_ Percy Jackson_  
With that I silently waited for Conner


	2. the return

Camp half blood, Percy's P.O.V  
I was asleep (surprising after all the events that's been happening) when a knock woke me up. I check the time and it was 3:30 I groaned.  
Out of all the times I thought now he chooses to come.  
I got up and walked to the door. I opened the door to see a bottle on the floor and a letter. I grabbed it in and put it on the table while reading the note.  
Hey, Percy  
I got the thing you wanted. I didn't want to face your "wrath" wise choice Stoll, wise choice. So I decided to leave it on the cabin door.  
From, Conner  
With that happy note I packed my things and left camp half blood  
Camp half blood, 3 months later, Nico's P.O.V  
Everything has gone crazy. The campers have set out search parties for Percy. Ever since he went missing Annabeth refuses to come out of her cabin. Joe doesn't even bother helping claiming that it's a waste of time. Honestly I couldn't believe Annabeth would do something like this. Anyway I'm going to go to the nearest McDonalds to order a happy meal to talk to the dead. Also to make sure Percy didn't die.  
I walked in to McDonalds and noticed most of the employees there looked at Nico in surprise.  
Oh yeah the employees are scared of me Nico thought.  
I walked up to the counters about to make a happy meal order when I saw something... (A.N got the idea from Coffee-Way. He makes the best art you should check him out.)  
McDonalds, New York, 5 minutes earlier, Percy's P.O.V  
I was calmly working at McDonalds since it was the only available job at the time when I saw a guy that looked like he was Goth but looked dangerous enough to burn the whole place down. Mentally I shivered. But I remained calm so I don't be rude. I also noticed most of the employees silently making prayers.  
Maybe he's the guy that that the boss was talking about I thought.  
"Listen up maggots If this person ever comes to McDonalds make sure you remain calm in no way socialize just get him his order." My boss Tom had said while pointing a picture at the guy.  
The person looks strangely familiar come to think of it. It's at the tip of my tongue but I can't remember. He noticed me and began walking up.  
"Percy? Is that you it's me Nico." Nico said.  
"Who's Percy I'm Mark." I said confused.  
"Percy don't play dumb with me the whole camp is on a frenzy- wait a minute you actually did it. No wonder why the gods couldn't find you." Nico said I was thinking about suggesting therapy but thought against it. At least if he stops talking about this crazy stuff.  
"Look my shift is over and I got to go." I said and an idea popped in my head. "HEY STAN THIS KID NEEDS TO KNOW WHERE THE BATHROOM IS!" I screamed.  
Stan was the janitor which will socialize with anyone. Seriously one time he was talking to me for a half hour and by the time he stopped I was a sleep... A SLEEP!  
Anyway Stan was talking to Nico and Nico gave him a glare that made him walk away.  
How the heck is that possible! I thought I've been doing that to Stan but he doesn't shut up.  
It was at this point that Nico turned around but he didn't see me. I was safely outside watching the entire thing. I picked up this little trick from the dozens of girls that would stalk me. It made me feel like a mini version of Batman.  
I quickly ran home and played on my PS3 to calm myself from the events that happened.


	3. rise Chaos

Alpha's P.O.V

I just got back from an assassination mission when I was ordered to meet with Lord Chaos.

_Darn, _I thought_. I really hoped I could get some rest._

As I walked in I noticed Chaos looked grim.

"Do you need something my lord?" I said politely.

"Yes Alpha do you know Planet Earth?" He asked.

"Yes it's one of the most talked planets. Especially the one they call Perseus Jackson." I said though it wasn't very hard mainly because in the cafeteria everyone says they want to be just like him.

"Very good. You see the titans are rising again." Chaos said

"What that soon? How is that possible?" I asked. I figured the Titans would at least take a few centuries before being able to rise again.

"Someone revived them early apparently. You will be needed on Earth I already told the gods this. I'll give you the army for this there all ready so meet up with them. Also if you meet Perseus do try to recruit him. Apologizes for getting you another mission so soon." Chaos answered.

I bowed then left.

_Recruiting, _I thought grimly. _Since when was I a recruiter again._

I met up with the army. They all saluted me while I simply nodded.

"Ok let's go!" I shouted.

Camp Half blood Annabeth's P.O.V 

I slowly walked to big house. I didn't care if I was late. I missed Percy. I don't know what happened to me that awful day. I just felt the urge to make out with Joe. _Disgusting_ I know. When I arrived I saw everyone including the gods. All their eyes landed on me and each and every one of them was filled with pity. I didn't want their pity so I just sat down as Lord Zeus began the meeting.

"As I was saying the Titans are rising again." Zeus said. At that we all looked grim. It didn't take long for the whole camp to know about the titans rising again so soon. "But we have an advantage. Lord Chaos has sent his army to assist us also his personal assassin is coming too.

We all gasped. We thought Chaos has faded but apparently not.

"I wish Percy was here he would say something stupid that would cheer us up." I said grimly.

"Why do you want that weakling when you got me?" Joe suddenly said.

It took a half of the Ares Cabin just to restrain me from killing Joe. When I calmed down I replied:

"Because Joe Percy was a better hero than you'll ever be in a million years."

"That wasn't what you were thinking when you were making out with me that day."

I tried to stab Joe but the Ares Cabin was now restraining Along with Thalia. Suddenly the door swung open with Nico holding on to a knocked out Percy with.

We all gasped what happened to his right eye?

"What happened?" Poseidon said in horror.

"I'll explain later just get me some Ambrosia and Nectar." Nico said.

We quickly moved him to the infirmary While Nico just sat there.

"Ok Nico start talking." I said and gave him the if-you-don't-I'll kill-you look.

"Ok this is what happened...

Percy's apartment, Nico P.O.V 

So after "asking" the janitor for Percy's address I finally got to his apartment.

I knocked on the door and could hear footsteps as Percy opened it. His eyes widen when he saw me.

"Hi." I said with such a fake smile a blind man could tell it was fake.

"How did you-" Percy said but I interrupted him.

"I "asked" the janitor." I said making quotation marks on the word asked.

"Ok but what are you doing here?"

"Here to get you back to camp half blood."

"What's Camp half blood?"

"Look just coming and I'll show you" I said in a tone that said I wasn't taking know for a answer.

"Ok..." Percy said grabbing his coat.

I noticed he was nervous of this but hey I am a son of Hades after all feeling fine when I'm around is pretty hard.

"Okay grab my hand" I said.

He did as I told and grabbed it. We walked over to the nearest shadow and Shadow travelled to there. I saw his shocked look and wished I had a camera with me.

He was about to ask how did I do that when he grabbed his mouth and ran to the nearest bush. I would have laugh when he screamed

"NICO!" I instantly turn around and saw a giant hell hound cover in barf slash Percy's right eye out.

I quickly ran over and killed the monster before it could finish Percy off. I checked him and saw that he passed out from blood lost. I carried him to the big house and saw that they were in a meeting...

Camp half blood, Big House, still Nico's P.O.V

"And that's what happened." Nico finished.

"So he erased his memories and created a fake Identity huh" Poseidon said while looking down.

"Yep after he wakes up we'll bring him to Hypnos Cabin so they can get his memories back." Nico said.

And with that we silently waited for Percy to wake up.


	4. meet Alpha

Camp half blood, Joe (P.O.V)  
(A.N I'm trying third person P.O.V for this chapter to see if I'm any good at it)  
One would describe Joe as a person to die from pride. After Percy left one of the younger campers described Joe as if a monster ever attacks camp half blood I hope its Joe. This quote would later turn on as one of the camps motivational posters. These posters would be sold by the infamous duo the Stoll brothers at the camp store.  
Joe was right now sitting at his cabin steps while being sent glares from other campers that walked by.  
This is unfair, Thought Joe. Somehow my lunatic of a brother got the campers too hate me.  
The truth is Joe's thought is actually Ironic because he was the one too ruin Percy's life. How Joe did this would surprise most of the campers because his I.Q was as equal as how clean can the Hermes cabin be. Anyway how he did this was he spiked the camps water supply with a potion that would cause people to obey his command. The potion has now expired and the magic was gone. Though that was long after the Percy Jackson event.  
So now Joe is silently eating his lunch.  
One of Chaos's many ships, Alpha's P.O.V  
Alpha was currently wondering how much mortals changed over the years. The last time he was on earth was when Chaos recruited him.  
In truth Alpha was a son of Hades so you can imagine him being on serious. Alpha was all serious until he met Miranda. Miranda was a assistant to Gadget (A.N we'll get him later) and met Alpha when he was still a recruiter. Soon their relationship grew to the point of marriage.  
But that's not the point. The point is Alpha was worrying over what to get her wife for their anniversary. Alpha settled on getting something rare on earth for his wife.  
Maybe this Percy character can help me, He thought.  
Alpha landed on Camp half blood. As the campers looked at him he couldn't help but feel a little weird. But his emotions didn't get threw his mask (which covers everything expect for the mouth and the bottom of his nose) and hood. He was about to say something when the Olympians came in. Instantly the campers all got off of their tables and bowed down.  
"Campers" Said Zeus. "This is Alpha the Chaos commander we've been telling you about."  
Alpha simply nodded. The realization seemed too hit the campers and they all started returning to their tables while whispering things about me. After a minute I decided to end the whispers  
"Have any of you seen Percy Jackson?" Alpha asked.  
Every one stopped and looked at me.  
"What do you want with my son?" Poseidon asked.  
"Well Chaos wants to send an invite to Percy Jackson to join his army."  
At this everyone glared at me. What was the saying if looks could kill?  
"Hey it's an invite not mandatory and besides if he wants to stay he can stay."  
Everyone seemed to calm down. At that moment Gadget came out. Gadget was in charge of the technology. He was a son of Hephaestus. Thus creating his nickname. He has dark hair red eyes and mainly wears his uniform most of the time.  
"This is Gadget." Alpha greeted.  
"Hi" Gadget said.  
"Why are your eyes red?" one of the younger campers asked.  
"Lab accident damaged one of my pupils I can still see just fine though." Gadget answered.  
"Gadget here is in charge of the technology and should be inside." Alpha said trying to make Gadget get the hint. Gadget got the hint of course but decided to ignore it.  
"What makes you so special?" Joe suddenly asked.  
"Oh gods it's him." Gadget said and quickly turned back.  
"What does he mean?" Joe asked.  
"You're quite hated in the army ." Alpha said  
Everyone sent glares at Joe's direction. The conch horn blew three times and everyone instantly panicked.  
"Attack!" a camper said.  
That was what all Alpha needed to understand what it meant.  
All the campers ran to the front to see a mass army coming. A lone demigod came out. Everyone recognized it was Ethan Nakamura.  
"Campers" Ethan said "we are here to burn Camp Half Blood join us or you're against us."  
No campers moved. The Chaos army moved towards the front to be ready.  
"Very well then. ATTACK!" Ethan shouted.  
In a matter of minutes the entire hill seemed to turn into a battlefield as the two armies clashed together. Since the chaos army was far more advanced in training the battle lasted about half an hour.  
As Ethan and his monsters retreated I noticed a hell hound lung at a girl with Blonde hair and grey eyes. Alpha was about to react when a sword threw out and landed on the hellhounds eye. The campers knew instantly what it was but for alpha it took longer to realize the sword is Riptide. After a minute of silence Joe got mad for gods know what Alpha doesn't know.  
"Where are you Perseus!" Joe screamed/asked  
"Here" Replied a motionless response.  
All the campers jumped when they saw Percy. Some of them (including Joe) screamed out. The only one that was not fazed was Alpha  
"Sorry" Percy said not showing any signs of apologizing at all. That's when people started noticing a demigod was tied behind him. "Anyway I got two questions: 1. Who's he" Percy said pointing at me "and 2. What did you guys inject in me?"  
"I'll explain everything." The Blonde said.


	5. the deal

Camp half blood

"So let me get this straight." Percy said while taking a drink from his water cup. "What you're saying is that the titans are going to rise and that guy is Alpha commander of the chaos army and you guys got my memories back by altering the potion I used. And you beated the crap out of Conner until he told you which one I ordered."

Annabeth and Alpha simply nodded. Percy could only gave a annoyed sigh.

"Annabeth I need to talk with Percy in private." Alpha said and Annabeth walked out. Before she walked out Percy could have sworn he saw a tear come down her face. "Percy I know things been tough but I want to give you a chance of a new life. Lord Chaos has requested you too join us."

This got Percy to spit out his drink. He didn't knew Lord Chaos himself wanted him to join.

"Is this one of those must-say-yes-or-else types of questions?" Percy asked curiously.

"Nope it's your choice." Answered Alpha.

"Well in that case I don't want to accept."

This statement was so surprising Alpha twitched for the slightest nanosecond. That might not seem much but that's actually a pretty big achievement. Alpha seemed confused for a second then just smirked.

"I see. Anyway I have an anniversary soon with my wife. Soon so I'm going to need your help." Alpha said. Percy almost asked you had a wife? But thought against it.

"What's in it for me?" Percy asked while drinking the remaining water inside the cup

"I'll heal your eye." Alpha said seriously. For the second time that day Percy spitted out his drink.

"There has to be some kind of rule against that." Percy said when he finished choking.

"Being a commander of chaos has its perks."

"Fine I'm in." Percy said

"Okay now I'm just going to remove your eye patch." Alpha said. He removed his eye patched and saw his damaged eye which was not a pretty sight. When he was finished Percy examined it. He was not satisfied in the middle of his sea green eyelid was the shape of a trident.

"Why is that there?" Percy asked.

"To keep you from cheating I completed half of it but you need to finish my request." Alpha stated. Percy nodded in understanding though he's going to have to get used to wearing an eye patch.

**A.N: sorry it's so short I didn't feel like making a long one.**


	6. old friends

Camp Half blood 

Grover was with his girlfriend Juniper (as usual) when he suddenly had a mass headache. Juniper helped him to his feet with a look of concern on her face

"What happened?" She asked.

"Percy I think I just connected with him again."

"Where?" Juniper asked/demanded.

"Big house come on." Grover said excitedly.

The two ran to the big house to see Annabeth walking out.

"Annabeth is Percy inside?" Grover asked excitedly.

"Yes but he's talking with alpha."

"Oh." Grover said a little sad to not see his friend right now.

Percy was walking out of the big house with when he got ambushed by Grover.

"Percy I can't believe it's you" Grover said

Percy was about to reply when all of a sudden he got ambushed by Campers asking him questions all at once.

"Enough!" a camper shouted.

Percy was about to say "thanks" when he noticed it was Joe

"Why are you worshiping him when I'm here?" Joe asked

Everyone glared at him which caused him to shut up. Percy would rather face the Minotaur blindfolded then deal with this. Sadly the fates are cruel.

"What do you want Joe?" Percy asked in a bored tone.

"I challenge you to a duel Perseus Jackson let's see who is the most powerful." Joe said with way too much confidence.

"Defiantly not you but if you want to then sure." Percy replied.

The two walked over to the dueling arena all the campers were there to watch. Percy and Joe were on opposite of each other waiting. Joe attacked first with a stab with his sword. Percy just moved out of the way. Joe tried swinging his sword but Percy blocked with his own sword. Percy decided to end the fight so when Joe swung his sword Percy dodged it and kicked Joe in the stomach sending Joe to the ground as he clutched his stomach. In a vain attempted he brought out a water bottle and used the water to attack Percy. Percy just waved his hand and the water went to Joe and tied him up. Joe struggled against his water bonds until Percy pointed a sword at his throat.

"It's over." He said.

Percy then walked away. Percy went to the horse stables to see Blackjack.

When he got there Blackjack looked at him like he seen a ghost.

_Boss you're alive? _Blackjack said.

"Yep" Percy reply backed.

_I can't believe it! You have no clue how many times Joe attempted to ride me. He says Percy's gone and I'm his new master but I stood my ground and kept rejecting him. I just couldn't accept the fact your gone. _

"Great job Blackjack and I'm sorry." Percy said.

_Let's go for a ride for old times' sake_ Blackjack suggested.

Percy nodded and off they went. They flew around the camp getting notices from the camper Joe looked at Percy with envy and anger. They kept riding for about an hour when Percy finally landed. As Percy got off he was greeted by Thalia.

"Thalia." Percy said before walking off.

"Percy wait." Thalia begged.

"What."

"We're sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cover it Thalia." Percy said

"We don't know what happened to us ok." Thalia said hoping to change his mind. Percy began walking off and Thalia had one last card to play. The cruelest of them all

"Annabeth's heart is broken Percy"

At those words Percy stopped surprised by this sudden outburst. Then he returned to normal.

"What happens to Annabeth is none of my concern."

"Please Percy she's really heartbroken she refuses to come out of her cabin and barely eats anything she's having a mental breakdown."

Percy couldn't help but feel in the slightest way guilty. That emotion quickly filled up with anger.

"If she did love me she wouldn't' do what she did on that day."

Thalia was about to respond but Percy already left.

Percy walked back to the big house for some sleep. When Gadget came along.

"Hey Percy Chiron told you about the meeting yet?" He asked.

"Meeting?" Percy replied.

"Oh yeah I was supposed to tell you. Oh well all cabin leaders are going and since you were a former leader of cabin 3 you might as well come too."

Percy couldn't help but feel a little weird about this. He banished the thought and nodded signalling to go.

"Excellent let's go." Gadget said as Percy followed him to the big house...

**A.N: so what do you think? What's the meeting you may ask well let's find out next chapter **


	7. AN SORRY IMPORTANT

**N: Hey GUYS! *everyone points gun at me* WHOA CALM DOWN I know your mad but this is important. I'm working on chaos remix chapter 7. I'm going to the beach (don't ask) so it should be on by Sunday. NO PROMISES!**


	8. at the bar

Camp half blood, Big house 

When Percy walked in the first thing he noticed all his former friends there and Dionysus and Chiron. Nico nodded at him and he nodded back. Nico was one of the few people that didn't totally backstab for his brother which was sitting in the corner currently at the corner. Gadget decided to start.

"Okay so from what the captured demigod that Alpha beaten to a bloody pulp until he confessed. He only knows the location of a bartender that knows where the supplier is. the demigod also calls there little band of rouge demigods "The Hand Of Kronos"."

"I wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp." Percy whined while Alpha just chuckled. Annabeth smiled as some of the old Percy came back.

Gadget pressed a button and an image of a bar popped out.

"I know that place" Percy said "Gabe would force me to get his beer there when I was little."

"Why didn't you step up for yourself? Oh wait! You're too weak." Joe said mad.

Percy walked up and slammed his head down on the table. Everyone just looked surprised.

"As I was saying." Gadget said one of the first to recover. "We should make and interrogation mission."

"I'll go I got scores to settle anyway." Percy said.

"I'll go." Alpha said.

"Me too." Annabeth said.

Everyone looked at Percy waiting for his reaction. He just stood still.

"We need one more." Gadget said.

"I'll go." Joe said confidently.

Alpha and Percy looked at each other. Even with Alphas mask Percy could see dark brown eyes... No Black eyes.

"He'll be in the way." Alpha said. Joe was mad. He was about to retort but Percy beat him too it.

"If he dies so be it. I won't save him." Percy said harshly.

"HEY! I'm stronger than all of you." Joe said angrily.

Mr. D looked ready to kill. Luckily Chiron called him down.

"Ok get some rest you'll need it for tomorrow." Gadget said dismissing everyone.

Percy walked up to be joined by Alpha and everyone else.

"You'll do realize Joe will get in the way right? I mean Annabeth can handle herself but Joe has no experience." Alpha said.

"You heard what I said earlier." Percy answered.

Alpha nodded and left. Annabeth came next.

"Percy I'm sorry." Annabeth apologized.

"I don't know if I can trust you again. Not after what happened."

Those words hurt Annabeth more than anything else. She nodded grimly and left. Percy couldn't help but feel guilty. Though that won't matter. He knew it's only a matter of time before people figured out his secret. Then he will have to leave. Percy went back to his cabin (After about forty-five minutes of debating if it's worth it or not) and saw Joe was there already.

"What are you doing here?" Joe asked harshly.

"Believe me I rather face a pack of hellhounds without riptide then be here but if I don't the harpies will get me."

"Good" Joe grumbled

Percy let that comment pass mainly because if Joe gets any more hits to the head he might get brain damage. On the happy thought of Joe getting brain damage he went to peaceful sleep.

For Joe it wasn't as peaceful. In his dream he was in a dark room lit by torches. Out came the most beautiful lady he ever seen.

"Hello my names Carly." The lady greeted.

Joe couldn't say anything because of her beauty. Carly laughed.

"I need your help. Perseus is not what you think he is. He has part of Kronos in him from the second Titan war **(A.N Big dramatic reveal!)**. It was a last attempt to live but he was too late. Though it's still active if Kronos gets close enough or Perseus uses too much power than Kronos can get him. Make sure you keep an eye on him." Carly said with a smile.

Joe nodded and with that the room dissolved and Joe woke up. He looked around and noticed Percy was missing.

Percy was on his table during breakfast. Consuming everything the entire camp looked at him. They knew he was back but they still weren't over the fact that he was there acting like nothing happened. Eventually he got annoyed.

"What?" He asked.

Everyone looked away. Joe eventually came over but by the time he came Percy already left.

When the team **(A.N: Inception reference. I love Inception!)** Finally came to the hill they found Percy right next to Thalia's tree.

"What took you so long?" Percy asked.

"We were eating breakfast where were you?" Annabeth asked.

"Finished early."

Annabeth nodded. Argus was down the hill waiting for them. When they got on the Van it was a living Hades for Percy. Joe kept on flirting with Annabeth (which was a failed attempt). Percy was on the back seat along with Alpha and Joe and Annabeth were in the seats ahead of them. Three times Percy almost choked Joe. _Almost._

When they arrived at the bar Percy knocked on the door. A man opened a hatch that was pretty high up on the door.

"Password?" The man asked.

Percy responded by punching threw the door and grab the man's head. He then pulled the man out while the door was still closed. The entire door shattered which seemed to get the attention of the entire bar. The entire bar was filled with teenage demigods.

"I'll handle this you guys go get the other guy." Percy said.

"I'm staying." Annabeth said.

"I'll stay too." Joe said.

"No. We can split into two groups and meet back at the van. Alpha you take Joe." Percy said.

Alpha gave Percy a dirty look but accepted anyway. The demigods started to attack Percy and Annabeth. Percy for his part didn't get the chance to sharpen his skills so he's a little rusty. Annabeth on the other hand just plowed threw everybody. In less than a minute half the demigods were knocked out. The rest scattered.

"That was fast." Percy said.

"I practice a lot." Annabeth said.

They both walked back to the van

Alpha and Joe were running up the stairs.

"Can't believe that Percy stealing my Annabeth." Joe said.

"What do you mean? If I remember correctly you're responsible for Annabeth's problems." Alpha said.

"And I'm planning on making it up once Annabeth sees what an awesome guy I am she'll beg me to take her."

Alpha just rolled his eyes though Joe couldn't see it though as they ran to the room they saw a lone demigod there. He cowered in fear.

"They said you will come." The man said scared.

"What's they?" Joe asked trying to scare the man but in truth the man was more scared of Alpha.

"The Hand Of Kronos." The man Breathed.

"Where is the person in charge of supplying the hand of Kronos?" Alpha said while pushing him to a wall.

"Some rich guy he doesn't even live on this country. Rumor says there's a lady that can control magic like a lot of it one of the best users in centuries. She's in charge of protecting him. They live somewhere in Canada that's all I know I swear."

Alpha dropped him and left the building.

"Gadget you got that?" Alpha asked.

"Yes I'm afraid that were dealing with her."

Alpha mumbled a curse.

"Who's her?" Joe asked growing impatient.

"Explain later." Alpha said not bothering to use sentences.

When he got to van Percy and Annabeth were chatting. Annabeth looked really happy for once. Joe scowled this is going to be harder than he thought. They all got on but this time Percy and Annabeth sat together forcing Alpha and Joe to the back Alpha gave Percy a dirty look again before sitting down.

While driving Percy suddenly screamed:

"Stop!"

Argus pressed the stop peddle hard.

"What!?" Everyone screamed (expect for Argus).

He pointed at the building and Annabeth's eyes widen.

"What?" Alpha asked.

"That's my mom's apartment." Percy said.

As much as it pained Alpha he knew the world is at stake.

"We got more important matters at hand."

"Then go I'll catch up."

"Are you crazy? How are you going to get back."

"Mom will drive me just please let me."

Alpha let out a sigh before nodding. Percy got off the Van and ran for the house...

**A.N: Okay long chapter this time hope you like it. Please review :D.**


	9. A new character has arrived

**Percy's Apartment front door**

Percy couldn't explain the nervousness of entering his apartment. He simply ignored the feeling. Well _ignore_isn't exactly the right term. More like suppress it until he can't think of it anymore.

Anyway Percy walked up the door and after five minutes of thinking what he's going to say Percy knocked on it. There was nothing at first but then he heard a faint "I'll get it". Percy noticed the voice was Paul's. Paul opened the door and gasped as he saw Percy.

"Uh Sally you might want to get in here." Paul said.

Sally walked up and gasped too. This time she looked like she was about to burst in tears of Joy. She quickly hugged him before dragging him in. While they were in there Percy was bombed with questions. Percy then explained everything from how he was found and the Chaos army etc. His parents for their part just nodded. When Percy was finished his Parents were deep in thought.

"Okay." Paul said after a few minute of silence. "You're saying the world is in danger again?" Percy nodded.

"Promise me Percy you'll come back alive." Sally said.

"That's a promise I can't keep and you know that mom." Percy said.

She nodded grimly. A bright light appeared in the room interrupting there reunion. The light disappeared and out came the god Poseidon.

"Hello Sally." Poseidon greeted. "I need to borrow our son for a moment."

"Of course." Sally said.

Poseidon smiled and both Percy and Poseidon disappeared in a ball of light.

* * *

**Atlantis**

Percy awoke in on a room with sea green wallpaper everywhere. The first thing he noticed was that he was underwater. As he got up a merman guard came in the room.

"My lord your father wishes to see you." The guard said.

"Okay." Percy said tiredly.

Percy and the guard walked all the way to the throne room where Poseidon was. Poseidon noticed him and greeted him.

"Ah, Percy I see your awake." Poseidon greeted. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Percy asked.

Poseidon motioned for the god to leave with a wave of his hand.

"I want to say I'm sorry." Poseidon said awkwardly.

"I don't want an apology I want to know why you just tossed me aside for Joe." Percy said with his arms crossed.

This in itself was a question Poseidon couldn't answer. He in fact didn't know why he did it in the first place.

"I honestly don't know..." Poseidon trailed off disappointed at himself for not thinking of a better reply.

Percy sighed. "I do forgive you but until I get a answer I don't know if I can trust you now if you can be so kind as to get me out of here."

Poseidon nodded grimly before sending him back.

Percy awoke in his apartment.

"So how was it?" Sally asked.

Percy got off and looked around as he headed toward his room. When he saw his room he noticed it wasn't much of a room.

"Sorry but when I found out you were dead I actually turned some of the things around." Sally explained.

Percy walked up to the railings. He noticed the moon lace he got from calypso. This time there was a whole bunch of them. **(A.N: The wiki said it so don't start hunting me down if I'm wrong.)**

"They started growing more." Sally explained.

An idea popped in his mind.

"Can I use one?" Percy asked.

"Sure." Sally said confusion in her voice.

So Percy spent an hour preparing it to look like a gift with a blue ribbon tie.

"Hey mom can you drive me back?" Percy asked

"Sure." Sally replied.

* * *

**Camp half-blood**

As Percy got off his mom's car he breathed in the forest scent. He walked up the hill remembering where his eye got brutally stabbed out by the barf covered hell hound. Well his eye was going to be repaired soon.

As Percy walked in the first thing he saw was a person running in the speed of sound.

"What the-" Percy said but before he could finish the person crashed into him.

"Hey aren't you Percy Jackson Saviour of Olympus?" The man asked.

Percy nodded.

"OH it's always a pleasure to meet you I'm Light speed." Half his face was covered with a masked. The type you expect to be covered by a superhero. At this time Alpha ran in along with Percy's friends.

"Oh hey Percy. This is Light speed son of Hermes he was sent by Chaos to assist us." Alpha explained.

"What do you mean assisted us? He looks like if Flash from dc universe got high and drank as much caffeine as possible."

"Hey." Light speed said getting off Percy. "I have you know that the creator of Flash got that off of me."

Percy notice his hand was on fire. He pointed at it. "Should I be worried?"

"No that's just his ability to control fire. He also isn't allowed to drink caffeine anymore. He was the one who caused the Titanic incident."

Everyone stayed quiet at that.

"Well good thing your back Percy Gadget has to fill us all in."

"YEAH! Come on, come on" Lightspeed said pushing Percy forward. Eventually Light speed picked Percy up Bridal style and ran there. When he got off Percy was clutching his heart and breathing like crazy. The rest of the group came. Joe was laughing at Percy and Percy would have punched Joe If Light speed hadn't beat Percy to it by punching Joe.

"You know I might just like you." Percy said.

As they walked in they saw gadget working on the counter of his mini-lab.

"Oh your here." Gadget said

"So what do you got Doc?" Light speed asked.

"For one you call me doc one more time and I will rip you legs out. Anyway I got the information Alpha sent and found where are they at." Gadget said as he pressed a button and a holographic version of earth poped up.

"He is located here." Gadget said and a red dot appeared somewhere in Canada. "I found them there in our satellite. But that's not all one of our fugitives are there."

He pressed another button and a picture popped up.

"Meet Carly Jefferson. A child of Hecate she has more control over magic then most and uses it to her advantage." Percy looked at the girl and noticed she looked very young she also had black hair and some accessories.

"At the age of 16 Carly accidently gave herself immortality. But here's the strange part she's been gathering magic ever since she escaped. More magic than she can contain..."

Alpha's eyes widen threw his mask. "You're not saying..."

"Yes Alpha I think she's going to recreate the awakening..."

"By Chaos himself last time she did that it destroyed five galaxies but she did it on accident why would she want to do that again?" Alpha said.

"I'm sorry I didn't read much history what do you mean?" Percy asked.

"The awakening was one of the worst events ever created. Carly accidently build up so much energy that her body was force to release everything. The energy was so big that it started reviving the dead. They also started obeying her. She used this to her advantage and nearly conquered the universe. It was this reason that the chaos army was created. Along with the council." Gadget explained.

"The council?" Annabeth asked.

"There these bosses in charge of big chunks of the universe Alpha here is in charge of reporting on earth's activities. I hate them they think there in charge of everything I like to see them do some of our mission's" Light speed said.

Everyone nodded.

"So this Chaos Army doesn't seem very powerful." Joe said.

"Light speed do you want to do the honours?" Percy asked.

Light speed happily nodded and punched Joe so hard he landed on some very fragile equipment.

"LIGHTSPEED! That's fragile." Gadget said and started swearing on how expensive that stuff is.

"Hey if you work for Chaos couldn't you just ask him to summon another one for you?" Annabeth asked.

"Good question but no. Barely anyone see's Chaos. The only one who has direct access is one of the commanders. Alpha here is one of them. Light speed is also one. There are seven in total."

Everyone nodded. Joe was still on the expensive equipment. Light speed noticed and ran over to Joe and carried him all the way to the big house before coming back.

"So do we get a boat or something?" Nico asked speaking for the first time.

"Sure." Gadget said. "You can get going at tomorrow so who's going?"

"Let's see" Alpha said. "We'll bring Nico, Percy, Me of course; we better bring Light speed before he hurt's someone, and last but not least Annabeth."

"Don't forget me." Joe said as he came back still a little dazed.

Percy was shaking his head sideways while looking at Alpha.

"Okay you can come Joe." Alpha said. Receiving dirty looks from everyone.

"Okay who knows how to drug someone?" Percy asked.

Light speed raised his hand. Percy gave a evil smile

"Good" He said. "We have insurance in case he get's annoying. I'll go pack my things now."

Everyone nodded as they got back to what they were doing...

**A.N: Oh My God this one is long spend like 5 hours to finished. I really appreciate reviews. PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS!**


	10. That awkward moment when your being film

**(A.N: Disclaimer I forgot to post this. I am not Rick Riordan if you think that than you must have a jackhammer stuck in your brain.)**

**Camp Half blood**

Alpha and Percy were walking in the woods.

"So you mind telling me why you let Joe in the first place?" Percy asked after a few moments of silence.

"Well that's what you get for making me sit with him." Alpha said.

Percy sighed. "Ok. So I got this while I was at my mom's apartment." He showed the box that he got earlier in his apartment.

"Hmm, impressive. Ok a deals a deal." Alpha said after a minute of thinking.

He walked over and placed his hand on Percy's eye and muttered what Percy presumed was a magic word. After he took his hand off Percy removed his eye patch he ran over to the lake and examined his eye. It was normal. Sadly most of the Campers were there and when they saw him Percy was immediately bombed with questions. Thankfully Alpha explained since Percy was in no mood to start explaining. When Alpha was done everyone was quiet in amazement while some of the Apollo campers couldn't help but be jealous of Alpha's abilities. As Percy was walking back to his cabin he was interrupted by a camper.

"Hi." She said. She looked about Eight years old. She was wearing a camp half blood shirt with blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hi." Percy replied.

"They said you weren't coming back. We would talk about you at the Hermes cabin. I'm glad you came back and all but why did you come back?" The girl asked.

"I don't know honestly. Hey what's your name?"

"Jenny!" The girl said happily.

"Well Jenny it's great seeing you I got to go pack now and get some sleep maybe we can talk later."

"After you stop those people are you staying?" Jenny asked her voice mixed with curiosity.

"Maybe if I don't die in the process." Percy said jokingly. "Who is your godly parent anyway?"

"HERMES!" she said way to loudly getting attention from nearby campers.

"Well see you later." Percy waved to Jenny.

After Percy recovered from the shout he walked away. It was then he realized his wallet was missing.

"Daddy's little girl." Percy mumbled under his bed.

_Come to think of it,_ Percy thought. _It's a wonder my wallet survived that long. _

Percy walked in his cabin brushed his teeth, packed his things, and went to sleep. Five minutes later Joe barged in angry. Percy just looked. Joe was wrecking the cabin with his anger. Percy went up to stop him.

"HEY STOP IT!" Percy yelled.

Joe looked at him and attempted the worst punch Percy has ever seen. Percy got the fist and for a moment thought about punching him. He decided to let him explain.

"What the Hades do you think you're doing?" Percy asked.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT EVERYTHING WAS GOOD TILL YOU CAME ALONG!" Joe said with anger that rivaled Ares.

"You're the one that removed me in the first place Joe and I don't know about you but I don't think people hating me define "great"."

"Do you have any idea how close I was to scoring Annabeth? I was this close." Joe said he moved his index and thumb up to eye level and placed them apart so that they were a fraction away from touching.

"What's your big attempt annoying her till she says yes?"

Joe's face was now purple. "You listen here Jackson when we go to that cruise stay out of my way Annabeth's mine!"

"You don't own her!"

"And you do?"

"No I don't in fact one owns her and that's what defines her she's completely independent and won't just back down for someone like YOU!" Percy said losing his temper too. He was about to continue when he notice a shimmer outside. He looked closer and realize it was a camera. People saw Percy looking at them and instantly ran say: "Abort" Repeatedly. Percy noticed they were Hermes campers. Most likely the Stolls

"They were filming us." Percy realized.

Joe's anger caused him to not noticed and continue trashing the place. Percy grabbed him lifted him in the air and walk him over to the big house. Hoping to get that incident off his mind and hopefully get some sleep.

* * *

**Still Camp Half blood**

Conner and Travis were running as fast as they could back to their cabin. Previously they were walking around looking for prank opportunities mainly because they had been losing there edge lately. Anyway they were near Percy's cabin when they heard screaming. They ran to the window and saw Percy was arguing with Joe. Thinking this could get bloody they got a video camera even though it's against camp rules. The camera they were using was a Samsung galaxy phone with HD recording. One of the many Samsungs they stole. They started recording. They recorded for about a few minutes until Percy noticed them. At this time the brothers ran for their lives saying: "Abort" repeatedly.

Once they got in the Hermes cabin and decided to lay low till things cool down. They looked out the window to see Percy walking over to the big house and dumping Joe off who was struggling. He knocked the door and ran as far as possible. Joe was going to run back if it weren't for the fact that was tied down by a rubber band. He got out but not long enough for when Chiron came out he saw Joe and sighed already knowing how he got here.

Anything else was immediately cut off because Percy was now walking to their cabin. Panicking more than a paranoid man they ran to the bathroom locked it and slipped out the window which was big enough for one of them at a time.

Percy walked to Hermes cabin very calmly. He knocked the door. There were several groans and whispers before one of the campers answered.

"Yes?" He answered not looking at the person. When he saw him he looked like he was about to crap himself.

"Yes I'm looking for the Stoll brothers."

"Th-there in the bathroom."

"Is there a window big enough for a person to go through.

"Yes?" The camper answered which was more of a question.

"Is the door locked?"

"Yes? Why are you asking this exactly?"

Percy was about to walk out before a girl screamed "PERCY!" Percy looked around to see Jenny.

"Hey" Percy started. "You know funny thing after I talked to you my wallet was missing."

"Sorry." Jenny said giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Don't be I'm impressed."

"Those that mean I can steal your wallet more often?" Jenny asked while giving Percy back his wallet.

"You're only getting one appreciation don't get overboard." Percy said with a smile. Then he left.

Percy walked over to the back of the cabin and tried his best to remember the plans Annabeth showed him. Having a architect as a girlfriend does have advantages. Percy walked to the back and noticed the bathroom window was opened.

_Huh, _Percy thought. _I feel like a F.B.I Agent in a really cool action film._

Percy walked back to his cabin to get some sleep. Whatever happens tomorrow he'll deal with it... hopefully.

* * *

Annabeth was walking back to her cabin when he noticed the Stolls running towards her.

"Annabeth!" Travis said franticly "Help us I think Percy's on out tail."

"Why?" Annabeth asked confused.

"We'll explain later can we go to your cabins quickly please?" Conner begged.

"You guys know it's almost curfew right?"

"Just five minutes please!" They begged.

"Ok, ok fine." Annabeth said giving in.

The Stolls looked like they were about to hug the life out of her but instead they ran in and hide somewhere.

"Why is Percy after you guys anyway?" Annabeth asked

"We recorded Percy and Joe fighting." They said.

"Okay." Annabeth said while looking out the window. "Percy went back to his cabin. You can go now."

Travis and Conner hugged Annabeth before running off. This would later turn out to be a bad idea because when they were hugging her Annabeth pick pocketed them. She managed to get the Samsung galaxy they had with them but by the time the Stolls found out it was curfew.

Annabeth checked the video and lip sync the words that Percy and Joe said before destroying the phone and made sure the memory stick was broken beyond repair and quickly went to sleep...

**A.N: ok I'm finished. I want to say I am experiencing minor writers block but it's not so bad. Anyway I need a lot of review if I can get a bunch of reviews it basically means that you guys still want to see my story. **


	11. Red Bull does not give you wings

**N: I do not own Percy Jackson I only own the OCs All material (except the OCs) belong to Rick Riordan. If you thought I own anything than you're really dumb ** ** P.S I don't own Red Bull, Dora the Explorer, and My Little Pony.**

* * *

Camp half blood

Campers were all huddled together at the boat. Joe was walking confidently to the boat. Joe was about to get on when Percy hit him so hard he knocked out.

"Oh no he's knocked out." Percy said casually as if it's a regular occurrence.

Alpha just shrugged and walked in Percy followed close behind and what he saw almost made him crapped his pants. A robot was standing there with a girl next to it.

"Omega? What are you doing here?" Alpha asked confused.

"Chaos told me to come things must be serious if all of us are here." She said.

"Wait." Annabeth said. "Wasn't there seven of you."  
Alpha, Lightspeed, and Omega stayed quiet.

"Let's go in." Alpha said changing the subject.

As they walked in Omega introduced herself. They learned she was a daughter of Zeus and some other information.

"What's with the robot?" Nico asked.

"Oh that's just Cyber don't mind him." Omega replied.

Cyber was big. Like huge big. He was taller than everyone by at least three inches. Every time he talked his mouth wouldn't move. One look at him and you could tell he can take you down without breaking a sweat.

"Hello." Cyber said which everyone but the commanders almost jumped out of their skin.

"You can talk?" Percy asked.

"Last time I checked yeah."

Percy just nodded and quickly ran to his room.

"He acts like it's now normal." Cyber noticed.

"This world isn't as advanced as others Cyber." Omega explained.

"Oh" Cyber said before walking off. _

* * *

Percy was peacefully asleep dreaming about a certain Blonde headed gray eyed daughter of Athena when his door burst open. Percy's eye opened and he grabbed riptide the tip pointing at the door. Cyber was standing there confused.

"Sorry." The robot said. "You weren't answering for ten minutes."

"What are you doing here?" Percy asked still sleepy.

"Yeah Nico drank red bull."

At those words Percy instantly got up a fearful expression on his face.

"How?"

"He was really thirsty so he accidently drank omega's red bull."

"God's help us." Percy mumbled.

"It can't be that bad... right?"

Percy put his hand on his forehead while looking down before answering

"Last time Nico drank red bull he wanted me to go to the underworld and when I said no He hugged my leg for the entire day until I agreed."

"That is bad." Cyber said gravely after Percy ran out of the room.

Percy ran down the stairs and ran into Annabeth.

"Percy Nico's-" Annabeth started but was interrupted by Percy.

"I know believe me I know."

Percy ran down the stairs to the living room within the boat to see Nico and what he saw made him want to stab his eyes out. Nico was _watching_ Dora the explorer.

"Nico. How much red bull did you drink?" Percy asked afraid of the answer.

"Oh a few..." Nico said. Percy sighed with relief. "Dozen."

At this Percy ran into the closet and began screaming out curses that were muffled by the closet door. Percy walked out later perfectly normal.

"Nico." Percy said with fake calmness. "Are you watching Dora the explorer?"

"Yeah Percy it's so cool! It's about a little girl with a pet monkey doing stuff."

"How? It's just a girl that's high and thinks everything is real."

"We should do that sometime!"

"NO!" Percy shouted. Bad enough that Nico is having a sugar rush but pretending he's Dora. _Just no. _

"Oh come on?" Nico pouted. When a son of Hades pouts it's a very scary thing to see.

"Just turn off the T.V." Percy said while face palming. Nico turned off the T.V. "Aren't we not supposed to use T.V. any way?"

"Gadget modified it." Nico said pretty fast.

Percy sat down already exhausted from dealing with a really energetic Nico.

"You handled it yet?" asked Cyber. He was leaning sideway from the door with everyone else behind him. Percy shook his head. They all sighed (well expect for Cyber but that's not the point) then left. Before Percy could even reply Nico drank another red bull.

"Come on let's go do something!"

Percy took his drink and threw it behind his back causing the drink to land on the garbage bin

"No more red bull for YOU!"

"Aw" Nico said before jumping up and down the couch.

Percy began slamming his head on the table in frustration until he got an idea grabbed the T.V. remote and switched until My Little Pony was playing.

"OH GODS THE HORROR!" Nico screamed before running to his room.

Percy sighed with relief and almost went to sleep when alarms shocking him awake. Percy shouted a four lettered _colourful _word before running to see what's up he ran too see...

**N: Cliffy please don't kill me. I see an angry mob out there already. Any way what do you think it is? First person to get it right will be mentioned in next chapter! Also I if you guys saw my profile it says that on September 4 I will be going back to school sadly this is true so don't expect as much updates as normal also on winter holidays I will be in Las Vegas (Crazy I know right?) so yeah. PLEASE REVIEW I REALLY NEED REVIEWS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**


	12. AN quickly runs away from angry mob

**Hey guys before you grab your guns to shoot me- PUT THE GUN DOWN- any way I have a poll in my profile encase you didn't notice. Also School has been taking over my life lately so I'm gonna be updating slower than I anticipating **


	13. Origin Of Joe Steele

**AN: I don't own Percy Jackson. So I put up a poll on my profile and you guys wanted more first person P.O.V so yeah.**

* * *

**Joe's P.O.V **

I can't believe that idiot Percy. He knocked me out and not let me go now. Everywhere I go _Percy's back! _I'm sick of it these guys should be worshipping _me. _Not that coward who ran away from his problems. I went to sleep hoping that I can get my head together.

* * *

**Dream Time:**

_I was floating in a endless space for a while. After what seemed like a eternity a flash of light came to me. I covered my eyes when I opened them again I saw it was her. The girl from my last dream _

_ "Hello" She said. _

_ "Hey" I said coolly _

_The girl giggled as if I did something wrong. _

_ "What?" I asked annoyed. _

_ "Nothing anyway Perseus is starting to become a threat to everyone. You must report to Olympus about it." _

_ "I knew it! He was a spy." _

_ "Yes Kronos has inhabited his body like I said earlier and he must be stopped." _

_ "Ok I'll do it than everyone will see how awesome I am and Annabeth will finally be mine." _

_ I noticed she twitched a little bit before she smiled again. "good" she said before everything faded... _

* * *

**End of dream time**

I woke up and packed my stuff long story short I went to Olympus. Reported to the gods, they didn't believe me but they said they were going to keep an eye on Percy. I went back to the camp unnoticed. When I went back it was morning. I sat on my bed wondering why people were still worshiping Percy. I mean what's so special about him? I'm the best Demigod around. I even best the original Perseus so what chance does Percy have? I might as well check on them. Maybe Annabeth will beg for my forgiveness and take me back. I smiled at the thought. I began to pack my stuff and swam there. Luckily I can sense where they are.

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V **

I saw Joe there being grabbed by a giant shadow. Luckily Light speed noticed my confusion.

"Alphas power." He said. I nodded understanding.

"What are you doing here?" Alpha asked his tone annoyed.

"I'm here to help out. Besides you guys don't understand. Percy has Kronos in him!" Joe said he managed to get a hand free and pointed accusingly at Percy.

It took all my will power to not look shocked. _How did he know? _A moment of panic spread across my eye's for a minute before I covered it with a forced laugh.

"You obviously crazy maybe we should dump him overboard." I said after I stopped laughing.

"It's true! Asked the gods there looking at us right now!" Joe countered.

The gods were watching? This is bad. If they knew I will get a life sentence to Tartarus for sure. Cyber came in at the moment. He saw Joe and his arm began shifting. It turned to what looked like a weapon but Alpha raised his hand. The weapon transformed back into an arm. Alpha let go of Joe and dragged him towards the Kitchen. I began walking back everyone's eyes on me. I was still tired from the previous incident so when I dropped on top of it. My back on the bed I looked up at the ceiling fan and thought about when I was supposed to be getting Joe.

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V 3 months and 6 weeks earlier **

I was standing at the railing of a cruise ship and a vodka drink at my right hand. You're probably wondering why I'm drinking vodka in the first place. Well you see Joe's parents wanted me to "protect their boy" and thought that a cruise ship would help me think about it. They also insisted I drink alcohol even though I'm under aged. Not exactly parent of the year material. Now I'm here wearing a fancy suit and listening to music way to loud for my liking.

"Yo Percy!" said a voice. Speak of the _devil__. _

It was Mr. Steele. Joe's dad he's forty but acts like a twenty year old. The guy needs to get a life. Ok you're probably wondering why I'm being a jerk. Well you stay four weeks at their _fancy _mansion. I swear their son is even worse. The guy's ego is like the size of Olympus to say the least.

"Hello Mr. Steele." I said trying not to sound like a jerk that's partly drunk.

"Percy man so are you going to be Joe's body guard. We pay excellent."

I wanted to drown Joe honestly.

"I don't think you understand Mr. Steele I can't just watch your son 24/7. I told either bring him to Camp Half Blood or he get's eaten."

"Oh don't be so negative Percy enjoy the cruise. Lighten up! We got beautiful ladies hear."

"I already have a girlfriend Mr. Steele."

The colour on his face seemed to disappear.

"Oh apologizes. But my son shouldn't live in those filthy cabins I heard you saved Olympus your perfect for the job!"

I was about to say that it's no big deal when skeletons came on board the ship and began destroying things. Mortals began to run away. The music stopped playing (Which was the only thing I'm thankful for) great, just great. Skeletons start attacking and our best hope of getting rid of these things was a partly drunk son of Poseidon. I estimate my life expectancy is three minutes if we're lucky. I grabbed riptide and slashed my sword at the first skeleton another came and slashed me which I barely dodge. I was four weeks out of practice thanks to Mr. Steele insisting that I _relax._ One got lucky and slashed my arm. To my surprise blood began leaking out.

_What the Hades?_ I thought before getting kicked by the skeleton.

I would've freaked out more but this wasn't exactly the time for panic.

"Help!" a voiced screamed. I turned around and saw a helpless security guard on the floor with no weapon to protect him. I ran to him and threw riptide at the skeleton.

Good news: it hit him.

Bad news: The skeleton fell overboard with my sword. I muttered a colorful curse word and ran to the steering wheel. We were approaching land and I couldn't afford to attract attention. Luckily someone had the decency to leave a pt92 pistol under the desk. I grabbed it being not being too picky of my weapons at the moment. I ran down the stairs took cover behind a chair. I checked the magazine clip and noticed it had fifteen bullets in the clip. Thank the gods I played Max Payne 3. I began running towards a skeleton and rammed into him on purpose.

We both fell and landed on a beach umbrella. The skeleton landed on the pool and I summoned the water to attack the Skeleton. After that I began shooting Five skeletons have been shot and vanished. Joe was screaming and running away from skeletons. I'll admit a large part of me really wanted to let him fend for himself but a small part of me didn't want to be a jerk so I shot the skeleton after him.

"Not so hot are you now huh?" I asked as he got up.

"Your joking at a time like this you idiot!?" He screamed.

"This is just a normal day for demigods." I explained.

Poor fool. I knew he was already screwed if he doesn't change his ways. We both ran to the escape boats. He went where his Parents were. They hugged him like he was the most valuable thing ever. All things considered they weren't so bad. All they wanted was there son safe. Maybe I was to hasty in judging them Joe doesn't even know what he had. A loving family sure I got mom and Paul but it's just that most demigods aren't as fortunate as I was. We got out and I drove us back to shore. Half way there Mr. Steele said something.

"All right if it means my son is safe than he can go."

"What dad? I don't want to go there its disgusting!"

"It's go or not go. Mr. Steele make your choice."

"Son I don't think you understand. If we don't go there your dead."

"Tell me something is Joe adopted?"

"Yes how did you know?"

"Well it's not too hard." I lied. The truth was they were completely different in almost every way. Mr. Steele has blonde hair Joe has black hair. Mr. Steele has dark brown eyes Joe has green eyes. You get the difference. I drove to shore and from there. Mr. Steele handled the rest and before you knew it we were at camp. It wasn't until six weeks later I understood what a mess I created. Looking back to it I was the fool to bring in my own destruction oh the irony...

* * *

**End Of Flashback:**

If I had the ability to change time of any day it would be that day. After that a knock appeared on the door. I opened it to see Annabeth.

"Uh, hi." She said awkwardly.

"Uh, hi." I replied back. I don't know why but I couldn't seem to hate her. I think Aphrodite really screwed up my mind this time.

"About... You know. What was Joe talking about."

"No clue he's crazy." I lied.

"C'mon seaweed brain we known each other for five years don't lie to me."

"You lied to me." I said plainly. She looked down at her shoes like it was laced with gold.

"I know that sorry can't fix it but for all it's worth I'm sorry."

"It's ok." I said before closing the door. The look on her face said: _No it's not. _

I went to bed and two hours later I managed to sleep

* * *

**Dream time (Again): **

I was at a cave. But that wasn't what shocked me. What shocked me was the fact that dragons were everywhere. They looked mostly human but they had wings and their faces looked like dragons. I was excited and terrified at the same time. A lady in a robe walked up to the dragon sitting down on a chair. I assumed he was the one in charge.

"Hello my lord." The lady said while bowing.

"What is it you want?" The dragon said.

"I propose a truce. You Drakons can be helpful to our cause to destroy Chaos." The lady said while removing her hood to show that it was Carly.

"To destroy Chaos not even we can destroy Chaos what makes you think you can do any better."

"I have a plan but first..." She trailed off while looking in my direction. "We have a intruder." She grabbed me and everyone seemed to see me. I didn't know how that was possible but right now I wanted to get out. Looks like I got my wish cause in the next two seconds I blacked out. I woke up to a different throne room.

There stood a figure that did not resemble human what so ever. He was everything black and his shoulders were on fire. The fire was the color black. His legs... Well he has no legs. Just on leg and where his foot should be were spiky. His head was also on fire and the only thing that remotely signals a face was his mask with triangle eyes Which were solid white along with his giant hands. He was unusually tall. He radiated power and I knew who he was.

"Chaos." I breathed.

"Was sup?" He asked.

I stood there confused here lies the most powerful being in the universe and he says "Was sup". I tilted my head to the right and he copied me. I tilted my head to the left and he copied me. For someone so powerful he seemed childish which was totally cool.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You at my temple of course." His voiced didn't seem scary at all. He sounded pretty childish though it was strangely seemed okay.

"Listen Carly has shatter your insanity from your little trip. I managed to pull you out before she completely destroyed it. You are powerful Percy. It's a shame you wouldn't join. You could've been a commander. Sad what love will do to a man."

"Love?"

"You don't know? Your love for Annabeth it's just really deep down."

"Ok first off your crazy second I will admit you are the coolest thing I have ever met we really need to talk more."

"Oh yeah totally any way here you must be thirsty." With a slice of his gigantic hands a table appeared with tea and sandwiches we sat down.

"Here." Chaos said offering a sandwich.

"Thanks but no thanks."

"We got bacon."

"You got Bacon?" I asked excitedly he nodded and bacon sandwiches appeared I grabbed them and began eating while occasionally sipping tea. "So what do I do then?"

"I can stop it but I have to be with you in person. Until than your stuck mad by Carly's magic. Good bye Percy." Chaos said while waving good bye.

I woke up shocked and went to the bathroom. I washed my face and when I looked up. I saw a crazy version of me I backed up scared.

"Oh Sh-"

When I woke up again I pinched myself to be sure I was awake.

"What the Hades was that..." I said.

* * *

**A.N: Yeah sorry about not updating. But school really drains me. Any way PJO is the best reviewed and threatened me to update or he'll give Nico 200 cans of red bull... I really don't have much of a choice here do I... Also this is my longest chapter YET!**


	14. Attack of the mansion Part 1

**N: I don't own Percy Jackson. All material belongs to Rick Riordan except for the OC's and plot. **

* * *

**Alpha's P.O.V **

I couldn't sleep. Joe said that Percy has Kronos inside of him. I don't believe him but I am known to be the most paranoid in the army. I resisted the urge to make sure for the moment and just stayed there until morning. I was used to doing this. In fact I barely slept anymore. Being a Chaos Assassin make you see things you wish you can forget.

In the morning I walked up to the head of the ship not feeling hungry. Percy walked up next to me and looked at the shore.

"You know didn't you?" Percy stated.

"I had my suspicions." I answered

_ Well that answers my theory _I thought.

"Can you do anything to help? Slow it down at least?"

"Magic isn't exactly my field of experience."

Percy let out a sigh. "Please don't tell anyone. No use in worrying people."

"I know. Tell you what after all this we can let Chaos do something."

"You mean the guy that acts like a kid and has the voice that seems to sound like he swallowed a little helium."

"Exactly!" I said than the realization dawned on me "How do you know that?"

"Uh- no reason." Percy said to quickly.

"Percy..." I said with my most threatening voice.

"Fine." Percy said than he began telling me what happened from his dream of Carly to Drakons and to Chaos offering him bacon (Which I never needed to know... ever).

"Chaos contacted you... Interesting." I said after he finished.

Before any of us can say more the rest came along.

"Hey." Omega waved as she sat on both of Cyber's shoulders.

Nico walked in yawning. "Man what happened last night?"

"You drank red bull." I answered

His face paled more than a ghost (mind the pun) as he sat down.

"Hey what's that?" Annabeth asked as something glowing went in the sky.

Cyber scanned it.

"EVERYBODY TAKE COVER!" Cyber screamed as he picked up Omega and threw her inside the ship with him running in. Everyone ran in the ship as the glowing thing destroyed the front of the ship.

"What was that?" Joe asked.

"Magic missile." Cyber replied.

The remains from the front deck were scattered _everywhere_. Percy who was three months lack of training ran slower than everyone. His forehead was bleeding but other than that he didn't had many problems.

Skeletons began rising from the side of the ships. Everyone looked at Nico.

"Not mine." He said.

"These were from the last crew ship." Percy said.

"Yeah" Joe said which was most likely to ever agree on anything else considering ones a jerk and the other one's very loyal.

"Our mission is to get to the Mansion alive not fight these things."

"What are you a coward?" Joe asked.

"No but I'm sure you are."

"No he's right." Annabeth agreed. "We need to get out of here we can't fight these guys."

"You guys look like you can use some help."

Everyone turn around startled to see gadget in a lab coat with an orange t shirt that said _Science rules _in big white letters. His glasses seemed to flash as the sun shines on them if he looked in a certain direction. His hair was surprisingly gray.

You would expect me to ask how he got here but instead I asked:

"How did your hair change to gray?"

"Experiment gone wrong working with colours when a solider came barging in and caused a explosion. I got some new cloths before he told me you guys were in trouble." Gadget explained.

Gadget sat up and taking out surgeon knifes from his pouch and threw them. Everyone (expect for the commandos and Cyber) Watched in amazement at his accuracy. His accuracy would make any Apollo kid jealous.

After that Gadget walked back.

"How did you get here?" Annabeth asked being the first one to recover from that.

"Took my hover board here." He said while pointing at the hover board that was barely noticeable.

The hover board was solid black with two gray circles under it.

"That's impossible." Joe stated.

"Do not underestimate the power of science." Gadget said with a smile.

Up ahead we could barely manage to see a mansion covered in fog.

"How are we going to get there?" Percy asked.

"I'll use my hover board and meet you guys on that town." Gadget said as he pointed on a small town that was near the mansion.

He picked up his Hover board and hovered at surprising speeds over there.

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V **

After Gadget ditched us I began thinking of a plan.

_ What are you going to plan_ said a voice inside of me

_ That's what I'm thinking. _I replied.

Ever since this morning the voice has been talking to me. I don't know what he is just some guy.

_Push the boat we don't have all day._ The voice said.

An idea popped in my head I jumped off the boat and swam to the side.

"Seaweed brain what are you doing?" Annabeth asked.

"Hold on tight wise girl." I said.

I began pushing the boat. I had to do it slow so I don't destroy it. As I pushed the boat skeletons attacked me. Alpha noticed this and used the shadows to pick them up and destroy them. More Skeletons began attacking making Cyber and Lightspeed go down and attack to.

Omega couldn't exactly help do to the fact that she would cause more damage than good in this situation so she helped Alpha with her lighting powers.

I noticed Cyber brought out a sword and shield and slashed at the enemy. When a skeleton manages to get close enough to hit him Cyber would block the attack and bashed it with his shield. The mini jets on his legs keep him in balance under water. He sort of reminded me or a medieval Iron Man **(A.N: I don't own Iron Man). **

Lightspeed ran to fast for me to process what's going on. Joe jumped in at one point was getting his butt kicked so much He was more of a nuisance than actual help.

Eventually we got on shore and everyone got out. Gadget came by with his Hover board

"What took you so long?" He asked teasingly

"You could've helped you know." I stated

Gadget replied by blowing up the ship.

"C'mon we don't have much time."

He lead us to a safe distance away from the skeletons. He got off his Hover board and touched a button in the front of the hover board turning it in to a watch.

"Ok I bought us a hotel room there we will discuss strategy."

We all nodded.

"Percy your scent is the most powerful so try not to get yourself killed."

"Great I love being the most powerful man of the group." I replied sarcastically.

"I'm the most powerful man of the group so my scent should be more powerful." Joe said smugly.

"Shut up Joe were talking about men here." I countered.

"Oh burned." Gadget said.

We all laughed as Joe's face turned purple.

* * *

It must have been have been weird seeing a bunch of teenagers following a person wherein a lab coat. Luckily the mist transformed us s we looked normal.

When we got in Gadget began explaining the plan:

"So here's the plan...

* * *

**A****.****N: I updated YAY also in my profile I made a new one shot called Attack of the Fan girls.**

**Summary: Percy learns just how deadly fan girls are. **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter and the other fan fic**


	15. Attack of the mansion part 2

**N: I am so sorry for not updating at all on this fanfic for a few weeks. It's just that I have a test coming up on French and I need to study. Also I don't own anything on Percy Jackson all material expect my OC's belong to Rick Riordan **

**_*insert awesome line break here*_ **

**Percy's P.O.V **

Gadget pulled out a tube from god knows where and laid it on the table. The tube get rolling in to a cylinder and eventually Gadget grabbed two 100 cm rulers and placed one on the top and the other on the bottom swearing all the way.

We had difficulty keeping our laughter.

"Oh shut up." Gadget said "Anyway there's a party going on at the mansion tonight. The person's daughter's birthday apparently, were going to sneak into this party."

"Hmm seems simple enough." I said.

"Well there's another problem..." Gadget trailed off

"What?"

"Well the only way to get to the owner is if through his daughter and that's Percy's job."

"WHAT!?" Me and Annabeth shouted at the same time.

"Why not Joe?" I complained.

"Yeah why not me? I'll swoop her off her feet!"

At this all of us laughed Joe was as red as a tomato. After a few minutes we eventually calmed down.

"Okay but seriously Percy you have to do this." Gadget said.  
I let out an exhausted sigh but nodded. Annabeth looked shocked but otherwise didn't say anything.

Gadget clapped his hands together.

"Excellent meeting dismissed get rest while you can!"

With that he walked off.

_*insert awesome page break here*_

Gadget might be a scientist but he wasn't smart enough to get us separate rooms.

_Not exactly the most comforting room is it? _The voice said within my mind

_You don't say? _

The voice remained silent. Eventually I managed to fall asleep (a good one this time). I awoke from Annabeth shaking me repeatedly.

"Get up seaweed brain." She said

I got up stretching.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Their going out to get the suits for the party."

I nodded feeling a little tired from waking up. As I got up everyone came back.

"Where's Joe?" I asked.

"Joe got arrested for screaming you should've seen it! One cop electrocuted him!" Nico said excitedly.

"Yeah don't mind Nico he accidently drank red bull **(I do not own red bull).**" Alpha said.

"Anyway ready to go to the mansion?" Omega asked?

I remembered my job and sighed before nodding.

"Great!" Omega said.

_*Insert awesome page break here*_

We walked all the way to the Mansion. As Gadget said there was in fact a party.

"So we're going to do this quick. Go in and out once we get what we require we'll meet at the rendezvous point. Wear these masks" Alpha said. Alpha gave up these human masks that changed our appearance.

We all nodded and walked in. The place was _amazing _to say the least. It had everything a teenage girl would want for her birthday. I saw a girl with a dress partying with her father next to her.

"That's her." Alpha said "just flirt with her and that will bring his father. He's well known to be over protective."

I decided to take the drunken approach. I grabbed a bottle of wine poured a glasses drink some of it (What? Ever since the Steele family got me drinking I have little habits now and then). The girl was alone now here's my chance. I walked over pretending to be drunk.

"Whoa I think I had a little too much to drink." I said drunkenly holding my wine filled glass.

The girl giggled "I'm sure you did."

I grabbed her hand "Why don't we dance?" I said.

"Sure!"

We danced for a while until her father came sending glares at me I smirked as Alpha walked over.

"What are you doing with my daughter?" He asked in a stern voice.

"Daddy you never let me have any fun!" The girl whine.

"Now honey I want only what's best for you." He said.

While they were arguing Alpha walked over to and pick pocketed the guy. He walked over to light speed and passed him the key giving him orders he nodded and left. Well I'm done my job. I walked over to Nico and Annabeth.

"Hey guys." I said.

Annabeth gasped "Perseus Jackson why are you drinking you're under aged?" she said in her mother voice.

"Sorry Joes parents gave me a slight addiction with alcohol."

"You never said that when you came back."

I was about to reply when a explosion appeared. I was _really _tired of explosions happening everywhere. Out a door came Carly. She was well dressed and seemed to be able to spot all of us. Light speed ran next to me with a bag.

"what is that?" Alpha said appearing suddenly next to us.

"bad stuff man LIKE real bad stuff." Light speed said scared.

Immediately we all paid attention to him.

"She's planning to revive the dead." Light speed explained.

We all gasped. Alpha stayed completely still, no doubt thinking of bad memories.

"We have to get it out of here." Annabeth said.

We all nodded.

_She's right Percy. _The voice said in my head.

_Dude this is so not the time. _

_I know but it will be every soon _

Chaos wasn't lying when he said I was going crazy. Look at me talking to voices in my head it gets very annoying real quick. I was pulled out of my thoughts by another explosion. My hands gripped riptide that was in my pockets.

"We have to get out now!" I said.

We ran as fast as we can do the hill (Which is the rendezvous point by the way). We were half way up when I saw Joe which surprised me.

"What took you guys so long?" He asked with his arrogant smile which disturbs my very being.

"We have to hold this place until the ship arrives." Gadget said.  
"Ship?" Annabeth asked.

"You'll see." Alpha said.

Carly came up with a couple of skeletons one was holding a camera Carly noticed me looking at the camera.

"Oh this?" she said pointing at the camera. "this is going live from Olympus too camp half blood and everywhere!" She said as if I should be impressed.

I had to stall for time somehow.

"Why do you do this?" Alpha asked.

"So everyone can know more about Percy of course. Like the fact that Percy is hosting Kronos!"

My eyes widened a million questions were in my mind like how did she know? Or what do I do now?

I remained silent as the others tried to defend me to little successes.

"That's not true!" Annabeth said mostly too herself.

More skeletons came up the hill led by Ethan.

"Ethan why are you doing this?" I asked

"You want to know why? I gave up my life to stop Kronos only realizing my mistake! I wasn't even remembered for what I did!" Ethan shouted.

Carly poked Ethan and killed him... No I'm serious that really happened. I stood there staring at his dead body. Blood pouring out touching my shoes... And I felt strangely happy. Like his blood putted me at ease... What were these thoughts? They certainly weren't mine.

"Go on without me." I said.

"What!? We can't just leave you." Gadget complained.

"I said go!"

"Don't be a damn hero!" Alpha said.

"I'm not."

"If you want to save the world so bad try not to burn it first." Alpha replied than he walked off Omega and Light speed carrying Annabeth and Nico who were struggling to leave.

"Smart choice they won't get in the way for what's next." Carly said "Now show me the power of a Chaos Host!"

Instantly a blob appeared through my cloths and out came a doll sized man with a mask like Chaos, only his waist and everything under it was missing.

"Feels good to be free!" He said.

"What in god's name are you?" I asked.

"I am keeper of course! Brother of Chaos." Keeper replied.

Instantly I felt in power I reached Riptide and uncapped it. As power soared threw it I began to vomit blood.

"Oh sorry my bad." Keeper said.

Even with the pressure of everyone looking at me through that annoying camera I felt pretty tired. I push these thoughts away and slashed at Carly she jumped away with gravity defying leaps and I slashed a few skeletons instead of her.

Skeletons appeared and readied their rifles at me. I raised my left hand up and a shield appeared covering me from the blasts. When they ran out of ammo I flung the shield at them sending them rolling down the hill.

I saw Carly and aimed my sword at her I was going to slash her but my sword turned into a scythe.

"The Scythe of Chaos to think you can summon it this early. I'm impressed." Carly said.

Whatever power Riptide radiated the scythe radiated one million times more. I could feel myself being ripped apart from the power though. More blood spilled out of my mouth as the scythe grew in power. I could see everything now I could see people at Camp half blood watching me along with the gods-wait is Zeus jealous?- Information was flowing through my head as I watched my mind was starting to crack.

"It hurts doesn't it? That's what happens when you use the Chaos Host for the first time. You'll be lucky too survive."

"You're a Chaos Host too?"

"Yes but you don't exactly know the meaning. You won't live very long to know the meaning though."

A crazy grin appeared on my face. She noticed it.

"Oh so you choose to give in to madness. Let me warn you though this type of madness you don't come back from. Chaos himself couldn't do anything."

The crazy grin plastered off my face as her words hit me.

"I won't give in then." I said. Even talking felt like a rusty needle stabbing at my throat.

I wasn't going to give up so easily. I was going to beat this. A gigantic ship flew on top of us. I instantly knew that was the ship Alpha talked about. The Ship was not at all appearing to relate to Greek architecture it looked like one of the ships you would expect from futuristic games. Skeletons aimed their guns. I stabbed them with my scythe before that could happen. The ship landed and retrieved the people. I noticed things like the captain being known as admiral. And to fire the cannons you had to sit at one of the seats and fire the correct buttons

They lifted off and began firing at the skeletons. Another ship that looked like a ghost pirate ship came flying through and attacking the ship. Flying skeletons with wings would fly around and take a solider before flinging him/her off the ship. The ghost ship boarded the ship and began to Attack.

Chaos Soldiers grabbed weapons from rifles to swords and everything in between as they fought for their lives. The cannons can't fire without risking destroying their ship too. I needed to do something an idea popped into my mind. I tried thinking of something to create before I knew it a rocket appeared in my hand. I threw it at the ghost ship causing a lot of skeletons to fly overboard. The chains keeping the two ships together flew apart causing room to appear between the two.

"Now!" The admiral shouted

Alpha used the shadows too operate the canon controls and fired at the ship. Instantly the ships blew up.

I turned my attention at Carly.

"It's over." I said.

"Not exactly." She said

As soon as she said it I felt like my insides just imploded. I vomited blood collapsing on the ground. Then she disappeared. I kept vomiting blood.

"We need to leave." Keeper said as he transported us out. I passed out from blood loss too soon to see where we were heading.

**Third Person P.O.V **

An old man was sitting on a rock admiring the sun. His cane was in his lap as he stroked his light beard. A black portal appeared behind him and out popped Chaos.

"Yo! How's it going?" Chaos asked.

"Chaos what brings you here?"

"Well you see Percy is in fact a Chaos host and I need you to train him to host both me and Keeper."

The old man was deep in thought when finally Chaos said.

"let's have tea!" Instantly a table with tea and Bacon strips appeared.

The old man walked towards it and ate Bacon and drank tea.

"So are you going to do it?"

"Sure."

"Yeah I knew I could count on you anyway piece!" Chaos said giving the piece sign and teleported out. In his place a picture of Percy...

**_*insert awesome tag line here*_**

**A.N: Man this is the longest chapter yet! So sorry for the delay I hope this makes it up. Also what should I call the old man? Pm me for ideas also review! :D**


	16. Percy's DEAD! not

**A.N: sorry I didn't update but I have stuff to do at school. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V 3 weeks later:**

Alpha was currently having the worst day of his life. He just got his ears screamed at by Chaos's council (or the useless club as Alpha likes to call them). He rubbed his ears as he turned off the holographic projection of the council. The strange thing was Chaos wasn't even there and the council hated him because of his rebellious streak. As he walked out of his tent he noticed everyone gathered around the camp fire. Strange considering it wasn't even night time yet. As he walked toward it he noticed that Chaos himself was standing there as everyone talked about him curiously.

"Oh hey Alpha." Chaos said waving him with his gigantic right hand. "You should try some of this stuff!"

Chaos grabbed an entire turkey and gulped it down. His mask made a gigantic hole as the turkey entered through and closed just as quickly leaving no evidence that it was opened before. As he chewed it down a big bubble shape appears on his cheek and just as quickly left leaving a turkey size sphere moving down his throat and disappeared.

Alpha looked in disgust he could never get used to that even though he was the first Chaos Solider.

"Chaos what are you doing here?" Alpha asked deciding it was best to just ignore the previous moments.

"Oh yes I need to return most of the solders to their sectors."

"What why?!" were heard all around the camp.

"Good riddance" said a new voice.

Everyone turn around to see Joe standing there. Ever since Percy disappeared he act like it was thanks to him that the others are alive.

"We don't need him all we need is me." Joe continued.

"Technically without a Chaos Host your chances of winning would be zero." Gadget said. "If you have our help however you may stand a chance in winning."

Joe looked mad. "You take us as cowards?"

"No only you." Alpha said.

Joe looked like his head was about to explode. "If you think you're so strong why don't you prove it? I challenge you to a duel."

Chiron stepped about to interfere and Dionysus looked excited like he was hoping for blood shed... specifically Joe's blood.

Chaos expanded his hand and blocked Chiron.

"The boy needs to be taught a lesson."

Chiron would've argued but the tone in Chaos's voice made it clear _no interfering. _

Alpha accepted the challenge and they both walked over to the practice arena. Alpha grabbed a sword from one of the display cases and moved into fighting position. As the fight began Alpha barely moved at all. Joe was easier to fight than a tree.

As their swords clashed together Alpha stabbed Joe's arm. The wound only skinned him but blood was pouring out already. Joe dropped his sword and put his other hand at the wound.

"You bastard!" Joe screamed.

"Never intentionally drop your weapon." Alpha said

He kicked Joe with one hard kick knocking him out. Campers cheered at Alpha as he walked away.

* * *

**Third person p.o.v:**

LightSpeed was currently at a apartment in New York. Papers and research was stacked everywhere. He didn't even know why he was doing all this he just felt that this is all related.

One of the papers fell from being stacked way to high and Lightspeed cursed as he picked it up. Lightspeed realized that it was a text book on history. Chaos gave it to him as a birthday present along with a bag of bacon. Lightspeed smiled at the memory but his smile turned into a frown as he realized that it was turned in to a specific place the war where the dead started to rise because of Carly. The T.V was on to the news as he heard it realization hit him like a wave.

"Still no clue on how this happened but reports say that random acts of violence kept happening. Police are still investigating whether the acts are related or not." The reporter said.

Lightspeed eyes widen at the textbook in front of him. It s_aid _the exact same thing.

_No has to be a coincidence_ He thought

Though he was proven wrong when his computer flashed message he ran over to it and checked it. It said that Chaos is bringing back most of the army because of the same reason. Lightspeed's eyes widen as he realized everything. Random thoughts popped into his head like: how could I be so stupid? Or Idiot, idiot, idiot! But one was clear. I need to stop Chaos from finishing that order. Faster than ever he ran to the door only to get impaled to it by a spear. He screamed a curse as Carly walked through.

"Sorry about that." Carly said in fake apologetic voice. "But you know way too much for your own good. Such a shame I had to kill the youngest commander first but you left me no choice."

She pulled out a dagger and moved in to finish the kill. Lightspeed made a apology prayer to Chaos as he closed his eyes. Lightspeed would normally just pull the spear out but it's been infused with so much magic his powers are being tampered buy it.

"Don't worry this will be quick I promise." Carly said.

Sure enough she was right Carly may be evil but she always kept her word...

* * *

**2 days later (sorry for all the time jumps but this is the last one) **

Campers gathered around the pavilion as they mourned for their fallen comrade. Even Annabeth was there but her eyes were puffy from crying so much.

Alpha walked in front of Lightspeeds coffin.

"We are here today to honour our friend. He was an important man to our cause and I'm sure died with honor." Alpha said

Than he walked off no long speech or anything as he walked off he noticed Chaos looking sad. He met up with Gadget who was now wearing black suit as if taking a wedding picture.

"Any word on where Percy is?" Alpha asked. Trying to calm down he couldn't let emotion get to him.

"No still M.I.A (missing in action for those of you who do not know)" Gadget replied.

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V, the void **

I woke on a bed with a splitting headache a old man with a cane was sitting on the bedside but what shocked me was that he was a spirit.

"Am I dead?" I asked.

"No." The man answered "But you're going to wish you are."

"Where am I?"

"The Void of course."

* * *

**A.N: Ok that's it thanks for the reviews guys and sorry for not updating it's just that with school this is like a minor priority for me.**


	17. AN (don't hire hitman to kill me D:)

**A.N: Ok now before you start hiring hit man to kill me this is important. Starting December 21 2012 I will not be updating because I will be going to San Francisco on vacation. Also another thing I've been noticing I got 500 viewers when I updated **** but sadly not a single one reviewed **** so here's what I'm going to do. I want my review count to get to forty than I will update (note that if we get to forty it might take longer than expected to update). So review lol great fanfic or whatever just REVIEW! **


	18. Meet Max and no not from Max Payne

**A.****N: I own nothing (Also read my A.N on the bottom really important.)**

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V: **

"Follow me." He said as he got up using his cane and walked out before I could respond.

"So... you said I'm in the void but isn't it for dead people?" I asked and immediately regretted it.

For a split second I could have sworn the guys face looked murderous. I let out a sigh of relieve when I saw that his looked change to a poker face. Probably think it's not my fault that I'm stupid.

"Well let's move on." The man finally said.

"Wait what's your name?" I asked.

He stopped right there. I was afraid he was going to give me that look again but he just scratched his head as if he didn't know. Five minutes later he still was confused.

"I honestly don't know."

"What how come you don't know your name?" I asked

"Well barely any spirits know there name anymore. Most Chaos soldiers that die don't know what their name was well at least until they had purpose again."

That didn't really help me but I just went with it.  
"So if people need purpose to remember their names how come you don't remember yours?"

"Like I said don't l know I guess I'm going to need a new name."

"Well... how about Max?" I asked.

"Sure there's not much use for a name once you're dead."

Max began walking inside a what looked like a training arena.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You need to learn how to be a Chaos Host if you have any hope in hosting two spirits at once."

My eyes widen as I felt different, as if a pain in my stomach has been removed.

"Took us a whole two hours just to remove both Keeper and Kronos out of you, you know?"

Before I could respond Max sat down on a chair and signalled me to sit down.

"A Chaos Host is rarer than an endangered animal. Too think two Chaos Host would exist in the same generation surprises me." Max said

"How did I get here?" I asked my mind was still fuzzy.

"Keeper brought you here." Max explained.

I suddenly felt stupid for not thinking that. A vortex appeared in front of us.

"Speak of the devil." Max mumbled.

Keeper appeared but unlike Chaos he's not goofy.

"Hello." Keeper said as he waved a giant hand.

Keeper looked exactly like Chaos expect for the fact that he's gray.

"So the dead finally wakes." Keeper said.

"Oh hey." I said sarcastically.

Keeper chose to ignore me and talked to Max.

"So what are u guys talking about?"

"Just introducing him to the basics."

"Oh ok."

"So. What do we do anyway?" I interrupted.

"Oh yeah!" Max said. " So let's try hosting again."

My eyes widen.

"Oh no not again."

"Don't worry now with a little more training you won't have blood gushing out of your mouth again!" Keeper said reassuringly only I wasn't feeling assured.

For a few minutes I sat there. Max and keeper's gaze wasn't helping. Eventually I gave up and said fine. We stood up and walked to the center of the training arena and before I can react Keeper literally went in me. I thought I was going to start vomiting blood **(A.N: do you see that mental image of Percy vomiting blood? Enjoy that****) **but surprisingly I felt fine.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Oh keeper is just inside of you." Max explained. "If you're wondering why you're not vomiting blood that's because you're not using any power yet."

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Now go use some of it!" Max said excitedly. "I haven't seen some good entertainment in centuries."

I brought out a groan.

"Ok" Max continued. "I want you try to create something... how about a teddy bear? Yes that will work."

I did as he asked and concentrated really hard until out of thin air a teddy bear appeared. For some reason no blood came out.

"hmm nice though I would prefer it not blue" Max said as he examined the teddy bear.

"Why am I not coughing out blood?" I asked

"Simple you aren't using a lot of power."

"Oh."

Keeper popped out of my shoulder and looked at the teddy bear.

"Not bad for your first try."

"Thanks." I said

I instantly felt tired and sat down on the floor.

"Okay let's take a break if your need me I'll be at the bar once you guys rest up." Max said once he went outside.

"Bar?" I asked ironic since I'm trying not to drink anymore alcohol and if I did I will probably lose half my brain cell in the first five minutes.

"Yeah a local bar in the center of the void. Most spirits go there mainly to do something." Keeper explained

"Am I even allowed to go there?" I asked. I was pretty sure you had to be at least 18 **(for me it is 18 I don't know if it's different for other people) **to go.

"Nah no one cares when you're in the void. I saw a five year old kid there once." Keeper said

"Wow." Was my awesome response as I get a chair and sat down.

Keeper popped out of my shoulder which was very disturbing. We sat there in silence until my adhd started acting up. It was demanding we do something other than sit around. Eventually I got up and walked over to the bar. I was about to go to out the door when I realized I had no clue where to go.

"Need help?" Keeper said

"Uh sure" I said

Keeper popped into me once more and this time appeared above my head as he pointed forward.

A few wrong turns later we finally made it to the bar. Inside was sure enough filled with spirits. Some were dancing together while others sat in tables talking to each other. We saw Max at a table by himself.

"So your back?" Max asked.

"Just asking but how do you drink if you're dead?" I blurted out

Keeper smacked my head.

"Show some respect." Keeper said

"It's alright." Max reassured "And to answer your question Percy the dead don't need food or drinks but we do it anyway."

I felt like asking why but I had a feeling that Keeper was going to smack me again.

"So what happens now?"

"Now? Oh now we train" Max said

I sat down and took a drink from my good friend alcohol when I suddenly saw Chaos there dancing with the spirits. I spilled out my beer and said one word

"Chaos?"

* * *

**A.N: Hey guys sorry for not updating but I didn't have much of a choice. Anyway I want to make one thing clear this is my last update... until winter break is over ****. Anyway let's try to get as much reviews as we can k? Thanks for reviewing... in fact I expect it as a Christmas present **


	19. I become an hitman

**A.N: I do not own Percy Jackson**

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V: **

"Chaos?" I asked in surprise.

Chaos looked behind him and noticed me.

"Oh hi Percy!" He said in his high pitched voice "say aren't you a little too young to drink?"

"Never mind that." I said putting away my drink. "What are you doing here?"

Chaos's mood became serious. Well as serious as you can when your voice sounds high pitched.

"She's here."

"Already?" Max said putting down his drink also.

"I can't stay here long I have a war to fight." Chaos said.

"Wait what war?" I asked.

"Max if you be so kind to explain the current situation." Chaos said.

Then he gave us a peace sign as he transported out.

"What did he mean by war?" I asked

"A war is preparing at Camp Half Blood I don't know how but Carly managed to alter the ancient law."

My eyes widened.

"What?!"

"She altered it so only Chaos and demigods can enter if Chaos himself is participating in this fight it can only be one thing... Nexus is rising." Max said

"Who's Nexus?" I asked

"Nexus is the third brother of Chaos and Keeper. Chaos and him were fighting for thousands of years until Chaos finally won in a desperate attempt to erase him Chaos removed anything and everything of Nexus in history. The only reason why he's even here now is through mere will power." Max said

This was a little too much to take in if I knew this was coming I would've token a shot of Vodka and killed myself already.

"Carly's here." Keeper said ruining the tension in the atmosphere.

We all ran out to see a giant temple in front of us. On top was Carly sitting down.

"Well hello there!" She shouted at us. "It's been a while!"

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Well come in and you'll find out."

The door opened. The dead tried to go in but words keep popping out of nowhere stopping them in their tracks. For some reason I could read them "Only Chaos Host's are allowed to enter it read. Then I realized it wasn't even a language.

"What does it say kid?" Max said.

"How did you-?" I asked but Max interrupted

"One of the perks of being a chaos host you can understand forgotten languages." Max explained

"Well it says only Chaos hosts are allowed to enter."

"Crap I figured as much normally the dead can break through this no problem but she must be using an older language looks like you're on your own."

"Great." I said

As I walked in Max grabbed my hand.

"I hate to do this to you so early but you have to kill her."

"What?" I asked.

"Look if you kill her you can disband her magic allowing the gods to enter, she also no doubt summoned thousands of skeletons to attack camp half blood."

I stood there for a minute than grudgingly agreed. I walked in to see Carly sitting on a throne chair.

"Finally you won't believe how boring it is in here." Carly said

"Why are you here?" I asked

"Well I came here to kill you of course." She said as if it were obvious.

"Well why are you helping Nexus."

"Because _Perseus_ I was an outcast exiled because I let a criminal escape." Carly replied anger rising in her voice. This was a touchy subject.

"So you decided to defect to Nexus's side."

"Yes." Was her reply

Before I can say anything else she summoned two skeleton soldiers to fight me. Faster than I thought I pulled out Riptide and slashed at them.

Carly had that look I see a lot from Annabeth the look that analyses your every move trying to find the best possible way of taking you down. She summoned a dozen soldiers next. With one slash I managed to take down two at the exact same time. These guys weren't hard to beat but there like zombies. They'll win through numbers.

I grabbed one of the soldiers by the head and tossed it towards Carly. She snapped her fingers and the skeleton disappeared into dust the same way how monsters die. I slashed off another skeleton as Carly getting bored use one of her own skeletons to slam me to a wall a huge crack appeared. As I stood up I grabbed a piece of debris and threw it at Carly. The debris went faster than I expected and Carly ducked.

_It must be from being a Chaos Host_ I thought.

Enhanced agility I figured as I finished off the remaining soldiers. Carly was about to summon more but faster than I thought I ran into her thrusting my sword at her. Now normally I'm not a killer but this lady was trying to kill me on separate occasions. She ducked and kicked me in the stomach causing me to fly back as I flew I coughed a little bit of blood out.

I got up feeling a little dazed but other than that I was fine.

"Nothing can stop us." Carly continued. "Chaos will fade and everything else along with it!"

"Not if I can help it!" I screamed as I lunged towards her

This time a sword appeared in her hand. It was the ones the skeletons would use. Our swords linked as we fought each other. We jumped away from each other after the fifth slash. As she jumped she summoned two Skeletons to attack me.

_This was my chance. _I thought as I leaped towards her

I slashed the two soldiers and made my way to slash her next. As I was closing in on her something happened. My sword began to change into a scythe as I slashed her. I realized it was Chaos's scythe. As she landed to the floor I can see the blood leaving her body.

"To think you would be able to summon a Chaos Scythe so quickly." She said

My scythe changed back to riptide I tried summoning it again but it wouldn't work.

"Don't expect me to caress your cheek and beg for forgiveness I chose my side and stuck to it I'm sure you can relate." Carly said while coughing out blood

I looked into her eyes and instantly knew she was dead serious. I lay down next to her not minding the blood.

"Hmm I wonder where you'll go now." I said

"I don't know" was her reply.

That was her last words before she died from blood loss. I closed her opened eyes and muttered "rest in peace" as I walked outside.

The dead were praising me as I saw the building starting to disappear.

"Good job kid but there is still one more thing that needs to be done." Max said.

"I know." I said

Keeper was next to him and with a wave of his hand a portal appeared.

"Good luck you'll need it." Keeper said

I nodded and walked in.

* * *

**A.N: Hey guys sorry for not updating but I get a lot of homework. Also I noticed that all we needed was one more review and then we'll reach the 50 mark! Also I'm happy to say that I'm almost done with this story 2 more chapters to go! But here's the thing I won't update until I get ****80 REVIEWS! ****Things take too long I might update (but it's going to take like 3 months for me to consider it really long).**


	20. Response to your review

** HEY GUYS *ducks as everyone starts firing at me* **

**Well now that I got that out of the way onto business. So I looked at my emails and found that I got a review on my story:**

_The writing style sucks,The OCs are too perfect, The characters of Rick Riordan are too OOCs and no offense but I think Twilight's plot is a million times better than this story' , Chaos is not a god. Chaos is the formless or void state preceding the creation of the universe or cosmos in the Greek creation myths, more specifically the initial "gap" created by the original separation of heaven and earth. Chaos is a formless mass from which the cosmos and the gods certainly does not offer tea and bacon strips (How can a formless mass offer tea and bacon). Learn your Basic Greek seriously.. What's with the names? Alpha, Keeper, Lightspeed, Gadget. Did you run out of ideas for names?Sorry if I sound like a jerk but you need to know so you could write you won't hate me_

**So I'm just going to take bits of the review off and respond to them.**

**I have no problem with constructive criticism. But this was just harsh**_**.** _

_The writing style sucks,The OCs are too perfect, The characters of Rick Riordan are too OOCs_

**Well If you think my writing style sucks than I won't judge you. Second what do you mean by my oc's are too perfect? Is that a complement or an insult? Second when did I say Chaos was a god? I don't think I ever said that before. And the tea and bacon strips part I will admit you have a point there. But let's get one thing clear... I know my fucking Greek mythology. **

_And seriously.. What's with the names? Alpha, Keeper, Lightspeed, Gadget. Did you run out of ideas for names?_**  
**

**This is my favorite part right here. What's up with my name? I'll be honest I did run out of names but this one makes me laugh. First, he is being a complete hypocrite by saying this. **_**Anon?**_** (his name he choice by the way) what's that?... no serious what is that? Is that your real name or what?**

_I think Twilight's plot is a million times better than this story's_

**... you can make fun of my writing. You can criticizes my choice of names. But when you says Twilight I repeat Twilight the people that took all form of dignity in the word Vampire Is better than my story... You asshole! Fuck you! You DICK! I would say worst things if this wasn't rated T! **

_Sorry if I sound like a jerk but you need to know so you could write better. Hope you won't hate me_

** Oh fuck you. You can't just apologize after pulling out the Twilight card. You meant every word and you knew it. I do agree on one thing. He's not a jerk... I repeat he's not a jerk. In fact if you want to see what he is you can click the link below (warning this is a clip of nostalgia critic and for those of you who don't know he tends to swear a lot in his videos... still recommend watching his videos though) all content belongs to Doug Walker respectively:**

**watch?v=CIqRxBtNrFs (this is a youtube link but it won't show the youtube part for some reason so just put it next to the end of youtube)**

** You know the main reason I put this on is because this guy didn't have the balls to log on. If he did I would tell him what I agree and not agree with and unless you're a fan fiction author yourself you will have no clue how frustrating it can be to write a chapter (writer's block, lack of enthusiasm to continue, etc.) Though in a way I guess I can call it constructive criticism because he wrote a lot on it or I can just call it a flame... yeah it's a flame.**


	21. Last chapter D:(I couldn't think a name)

**N: I don't own PJO**

I crash landed about a meter from the ground

_Ow _I thought

As I got up I began to see the camp... what's left of it anyway most of the cabins have been destroyed. On the hill I saw two figures fighting, it was Chaos and Nexus. Instinctively I ran over. I was vaguely aware of campers noticing me but that wasn't exactly my top priority right now. I saw Alpha taking out a horde of skeletons these ones had a different aura of power than Carly's. They must have belonged to Nexus.

I was about two feet away from them when Nexus looked right at me he sniffed the air like a hound.

"A chaos host? You sneaky bastard Chaos." Nexus said.

Nexus voice sounded dark and evil. His arm extended enough to grab me and what happened next was just downright ridiculous Nexus swallowed me. I couldn't breathe and all I saw was pitch black. I didn't know how long I was in there but I was eventually cut out when Chaos slashed his scythe (which suddenly appeared) on nexus stomach causing me to be dumped on the ground. Chaos extended his hand also but instead of trying to eat me his body merged with mine.

Instantly I felt stronger my wounds began to heal it was like I just drank red bull. Before I can do anything else Nexus attacked me. Faster than I thought I raised my hand creating a pure black shield just as Nexus pulled out his own scythe to attack me.

"Your welcome." Said Chaos who was currently resting on my shoulder (and teddy bear size I might add) "nice to see you finally joined the party!"

I didn't have time to react as I took out my sword blocking Nexus's attack just barely.

"Yeah great but how exactly do you kill it?" I asked as I ducked from another attack from Nexus.

"You don't." Said Chaos.

"How exactly is that helpful?"

"I'm just stating facts."

"You're starting to me of Annabeth."

"I'll take that as a complement."

"SHUT UP!" Screamed Nexus as he punched me causing me to roll down the hill as I landed Nexus took a giant leap and slammed at me. I rolled out of the way just in time as he rammed the ground so hard the ground cracked and his hand was stuck on the ground.

I took the opportunity and managed to get a good slash at Nexus but his wound just healed. He finally managed to get his hand off the ground as he punched me again causing me to crash through several layers of trees.

"That won't work. Here use this." Said Chaos

Chaos touched Riptide for a second and the sword began to glow turning into a Chaos Scythe.

"Thanks." I said

Nexus ran up to me but this time I was prepared. I countered his attack and slashed his stomach. This time it did damage as Nexus grabbed his stomach in pain.

He tried to punch me but I sliced his hand out but as I slashed his right arm his left arm turned into a sharp point and stabbed the side of my stomach. Some blood poured out as Nexus removed his left hand in my stomach and tossed me aside. I landed on a tree causing a huge crack of where I landed.

All of a sudden Gadget appeared next to me he was standing on his hover board.

"Please tell me you know what to do." I said

"Thankfully yes I've created a virus that directly attacks immortal blood but you're going to have to hold him still for me to shoot it at him." Gadget held out a dart gun. "I'll used this to administer it."

"Sounds easy enough."

"You wish" Gadget said then he left.

As I got up I was punched again by Nexus but this time I was prepared. I grabbed his fist with my left hand and punched him with my right hand. As he was dazed Gadget took the opportunity and shot him with the virus.

Nexus screamed out in pain and ripped the dart out. He got back up fine.

"Didn't you test that?" I asked.

"That was the test." Said Gadget.

"Oh wait I have an idea." Chaos said "Where's Alpha?"

"Over here." Said Alpha

He appeared so fast I jumped a little.

"Alpha" said Chaos. "Trap Nexus with your shadows."

Alpha did exactly what he said but it looked like his shadows would break any moment. Chaos got off of me and took the scythe he walked up to Nexus and impaled him. Next he just ate him whole. The three of us just stood there blankly as we watched Chaos digest Nexus.

"What..." I asked

"Of course! If Nexus is in Chaos's stomach he won't be able to get out." Explained Gadget.

I clutched the spot where Nexus stabbed earlier.

"That's going to need medical treatment." Said Alpha

Campers began coming in examining the damage. Campers noticed me and began running up to me I couldn't hear what they were talking about I was too busy looking at Annabeth who seemed surprised I was there.

My vision blurred than I blacked out.

When I woke up I was on a bed but that wasn't the strange part. The strange part was that Chaos was directly in front of me.

"Hi." He said

I screamed and accidently hit his head. I noticed I was in a change of clothes and covered in Bandages like a mummy all of a sudden Annabeth came in.

"Is everything alright?" She asked then she noticed me.

"I'll leave you two alone." Chaos said before me or Annabeth can protest.

Awkwardly Annabeth sat on a chair next to my bed.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"For what?"

"For cheating on you I just don't know what came over me."

"What happened to Joe anyway?"

"He got stabbed and died." She said.

I couldn't have been happier for someone to die but I quickly cast that thought aside. If I think like that then I'm no better than him but it was strange Annabeth doesn't seem to act like that.

Annabeth began leaning in and I did too oddly enough. A few seconds later our lips connected.

"Hi." Said Chaos.

I didn't know whose face was redder me or Annabeth **(totally not ripped from the book The Last Olympian)**. Behind him was Gadget and Alpha.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Well since you went through all that trouble for little old me I decided to tell you what really Joe was planning."

My eyes widened and so did Annabeth's.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"As you both know Joe was jealous at Percy's fame. So he decided to poison the drinks during dinner."

"So I'm innocent?" Asked Annabeth

"Yes." Chaos said.

Annabeth was so happy she hugged me.

"Ow" I complained

Annabeth instantly released me and checked on me to make sure she didn't break anything.

"I already told the camp about it while you were passed out for three days."

"Three days!?" I yelled.

"It would have been longer if it weren't for me but whatever."

It felt great to know that none of my friends were really responsible and I guess me and Annabeth are in a relationship... Probably **(Yes it is)**.

Chaos, Alpha, and Gadget left so I can rest.

"So what are you going to do now?" Annabeth asked her tone sounded like she didn't want to know the answer.

"Stay here I guess." I said

Annabeth looked relief to hear the answer and walked out claiming I need my rest. I looked out at the window tired and exhausted ready for some much needed rest. I slowly shut my eyes and went to sleep...

**N: It's done I finally finished it yay! Ok I apologize for the crappy ending and for lying to you guys but it's just that I figured I might as well end it because I'm trying to get a new computer because this one is in the process of dying. **

**Well what do I think of the story you might ask? Well I honestly didn't think this fanfic would get as many reviews as it did and I don't mean to sound corny or anything but I really do enjoy your reviews except for a certain Anon who said twilight was better than me... IT'S TWILIGHT! How can it be better than me? Well anyway I have an idea for another fanfiction but I probably will not be putting it to use anytime soon because of the fact that I have school and it takes a lot of my time. Maybe in the summer I would do it but whatever. **

**Well I would say goodbye but if I don't it doesn't really mean I'm going isn't it ;)**


End file.
